El chico de mis pesadillas
by Vianny Sujo
Summary: Mi nombre es Alexis Clayworth, primer nombre Melody. Mi vida era perfecta, era invitada a las mejores fiestas con la gente bonita de la alta sociedad de Inglaterra, incluso tenia un novio. Todo me iba de lo lindo, era normal... espera ¿qué? ¿"normal" yo? Ni cerca estoy de eso, pero claro las cosas siempre pueden empeorar... y entonces apareció ese chico de ojos verdes en mis sueños
1. Chapter 1

**Londres a Medianoche. **

Recogí mi cabello para no tener que lidiar con el mas tarde. El frió golpea la piel de mis brazos y me hace estremecer, maldigo en silencio no haber llevado un abrigo. Me encontraba fuera de la casa de unos amigos de mi hermana, todas las luces estaban encendidas y la música acababa con el silencio de la ciudad. Estaba arreglando un mechón que había quedado suelto cuando sentí una mano tirando de mi brazo con fuerza.

—¡Vamos! Hay mucha gente que te quiere ver —dice mi hermana gritando.

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí —dice una chica de ojos azules en cuanto entro a la casa—. La pequeña princesa Clayworth.

—Hola, Mérida —dice burlándose un chico—. ¿Donde has dejado el arco?

—¡Eh, chicos, no la molesten! —les dice mi hermano y me arrastra de la cintura hasta la cocina de la casa.

—Mi cabello no es tan naranja, ¿o si? —le pregunto a mi hermano.

—Para nada, Weasley —dice riendo.

—¡Oye! —le respondo. El solo sonríe y sus ojos azules brillan como un caleidoscopio.

Nicholas Clayworth (19 años), Nick, para sus amigos. El es mi hermano, aunque no nos parecemos en nada, el es alto y yo soy mas del tipo bajita, o al menos eso dicen todos. Nick tiene un cabello perfecto, rubio y desaliñado; y el mío: demasiado rojo para ser considerado pelirrojo, y muy claro para no serlo, ademas de que nunca se acomoda, tiende a esponjarse y siempre falla al intentar formar unos rizos. Nick tenia los ojos azules, aunque era difícil decirlo porque parecían cambiar de color; y yo por otro lado, soy una mutación de heterocromia. Nick era el chico que todos querían cerca, el simpático, el mas guapo, el mas caballeroso, el que todas las chicas e incluso algunos chicos quisieran llevarse a casa y no solo una noche; yo era la chica de la que todos se burlaban, la que no podía conseguir conservar amistad alguna, la chica a la que las demás personas usaban para llegar hasta alguno de sus hermanos. Si, no nos parecíamos en nada.

—¡Eh, chicos! ¿Donde se habían metido? —grita mi hermana desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Creo que seria mas adecuado que nosotros te preguntáramos eso, Kat —dice mi hermano.

—Bueno, solo he ido a saludar —responde mi hermana sonriendo.

Katherine Clayworth (18 años), Kat, Katty, chica maravilla. Kat es mi hermana y al igual que Nick, no comparto ningún "gen maravilloso" con ella. Kat es delgada, tiene piernas muy largas y un trasero bien formado, largo cabello rubio, ojos azules, los de ella mas fríos que los de Nick. Kat era una reina de concurso de belleza, ademas de ser simpática, comunicativa, extrovertida, y bastante informada.

—Vamos, Mel, diviertete un poco, te lo mereces —dice mi hermana tirando de la liga de mi cabello y dejando que este caiga sobre mis hombros—. Así te ves menos... antisocial.

Si, esa soy yo. Melody Alexis Clayworth, Mel, Melly, Alex, Lexi, mas conocida como la chica fantasma, la hermana de Kat, la hermanita de Nick, la chica Weasley, Merida, "oh, mira ahí va Ariel", "no me había fijado que estabas aquí", "¿Tu cabello es natural?". Alexis la chica pelirroja, la de piel pálida y ojos imposibles, la chica rara, la que no le habla a nadie, la gorda anorexica, la bulimica asquerosa, la bruja. Esa soy yo, y no hay nada parecido a una melodía en mi, solo soy la chica que esta ahí por si alguien tropieza con su cadáver.

—¿Puedo regresar a casa? —les pregunto—. Venga, no conozco a nadie aquí.

—¡Claro que si! Mira aquí esta... —dice mi hermana y voltea a su alrededor—. ¡William!

Kat corre por un chico castaño y lo trae hacia nosotros arrastrando.

—Aquí esta Will, a el lo conoces desde hace tiempo —dice Kat.

—¿Que tal, Lexi? —dice Will sonriendo confundido.

—Vale, los dejaremos solos —dice Kat y se lleva a Nick detrás de ella.

—Hola, Will —digo con una sonrisa—. No tienes que hacer esto, ¿Sabes?

—Sabes que me gusta estar contigo —dice Will suelta una risa nerviosa—. ¿Te parece si salimos?

* * *

Nos sentamos fuera de la casa, en el jardín. Platicamos por un largo rato y después Will cambio la platica drásticamente.

—Alexis —dice de repente muy serio.

—¿Si...? —pregunto nerviosa.

—Yo... Es decir, tu... —empieza a decir y se sonroja—. Tu eres muy linda.

Me quedo callada sin saber que decir.

William Hampton, familiar directo de la realeza. Edad: 17 años. Cabello: castaño claro, ondulado. Ojos: color tormenta. Lo mas accesible parecido a un príncipe, aunque después de conocerle a el no quedan ganas de cambiarlo por ningún otro chico.

—Me gustas tu —dice de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Will... ¿qué...?—logro balbucear.

—Me gustas, Alexis —dice mas tranquilo—. Siempre me has gustado, pero no sabia como decirtelo.

—¿Por qué yo? —le pregunto agachando la mirada.

—Porque eres hermosa —dice solamente y me da un beso en los labios.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seattle puede resultar no tan malo después de todo. **

—¿Por qué hacen esto? —les pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos.

Mis padres solo me miran sin expresión alguna.

—¡Puedo ir a un instituto del país, no quiero irme! —digo y la voz me falla.

—Entiende, por favor. En Seattle hay un prestigioso instituto y solo es de chicas, estarás mejor ahí —dice mi madre.

—Solo quieren deshacerse de mi —les digo mas calmada.

—No es eso, tu sabes que no es así —dice mi papa y se sienta detrás de sus escritorio.

Después de un largo trayecto en avión desde Londres a Seattle me encontraba frente a las puertas del instituto.

—Bueno, no se ve tan mal —dije murmurando.

Una mujer mayor se acerco a mi acompañada de otra señora, las dos vestían un traje muy serio que consistía en una larga falda y una camisa de manga larga blanca con un moño al cuello.

—Tu debes ser Melody Clayworth, la nueva alumna —dice la mujer mas joven y me ofrece una sonrisa. Su rostro parece estar demasiado estirado por la coleta que aprisiona su cabello rubio—. Yo soy la señorita Robinson y ella es la directora McMillan.

Miro a la señora mayor, no me parece tan amigable, es muy alta y lleva los labios de un rojo quemado y el cabello teñido de negro que resalta unas cuantas canas.

—Mi nombre es Alexis —digo y cojo las maletas que había dejado en el suelo. De algún modo me reconforta sentir el peso de mi equipaje jalando mis brazos.

Una chica de cabello corto castaño llega corriendo y se detiene súbitamente frente a las dos mujeres.

—Señorita Ferreira, llega tarde. La puntualidad es muy importante —le dice la mujer mayor sin mirarla.

—Lo siento, directora —se disculpa.

—Ella es la señorita Clayworth —le dice a la chica.

—Mucho gusto, soy Jane —dice la chica y me ofrece su mano—. Soy tu compañera de cuarto, te mostrare el instituto.

—Gracias —digo estrechando su mano.

—Entonces las dejamos para que te instales —dice la señorita Robinson y ambas se alejan haciendo sonar sus tacones.

—Son un poco raras, pero no son malas —dice haciendo una mueca.

Jane me mostró parte de las instalaciones y después fuimos al dormitorio donde deje caer las maletas.

—Puedes acomodar tu ropa en el armario, si algo te estorba solo cambialo de lugar, no me importa realmente —dice y se sienta en la cama.

—Gracias —digo y abro el cierre de la maleta.

La chica iba a hablar y es interrumpida por el 'toc toc' de la puerta.

—Esta abierto —grita desde la cama.

—Hola, Jane —dice una chica rubia y detrás de ella entra una chica castaña.

—Chicas les presento a Alexis, es la nueva —dice mirándome.

—Hola, soy Lindsay —dice la rubia y se deja caer en la cama—. Ella es Emily.

La chica castaña solo hace una mueca y se limita a sentarse en una silla cerca del tocador.

—Hola —les digo sonriendo.

La chica castaña, Emily, ni siquiera me mira, el cabello le cubre el rostro.

—Escuche que vienes desde Londres —dice Lindsay en un tono pícaro—. ¿Que tal los chicos ahí?

—Creo que normales —digo riendo.

—Siempre he querido ir a Inglaterra —dice y suelta un suspiro—. Tal vez podría encontrar un príncipe.

—No es como lo pintan, la realeza no es tan divertida —le digo alzando una ceja—. Créeme se de eso.

—Tu padre es el primer ministro, ¿No es así? —pregunta Jane.

—Si, tiene una vida bastante ocupada —digo.

—Entonces conoces a príncipes y gente importante —dice Lindsay emocionada.

—Si, se podría decir —le respondo sin entusiasmo.

Siento un vacío extraño al recordar a Will, los últimos días la había pasado muy bien con el, incluso me pidió que fuera su novia.

Pasamos un rato platicando y bromeando, de repente miraba hacia Emily, pero esta desviaba la mirada cada vez que me veía observando.

Empezó a oscurecer y las dos chicas tuvieron que irse.

—Nos veremos mañana —dijo Lindsay.

—Mucho gusto conocerte —dice Emily dirigiéndose a mi por primera vez.

Me le quede mirando asombrada y ella me miro a los ojos sonrojándose.

—Igual —le digo sonriendo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, se que va algo lento pero prometo publicar uno por día. Dejen Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Beatles me ha mentido de nuevo. **

Escucho la alarma de mi celular sonar al ritmo de Here Comes The Sun de The Beatles.

Extiendo el brazo y mecánicamente doy click en la opción de "posponer".

"Dios bendiga a quien haya inventado eso" pienso volviendo a dejarme caer en la almohada.

* * *

Los músculos de mis hombros se tensan bajo mi piel cuando el sol alcanza el nivel de mi mirada y me impide seguir observando los rosales.

—¿Por qué tengo que irme hasta los Estados Unidos? —le pregunto por enésima vez a mi madre.

Ella suspira y tomo otro bocado de fruta para evitar hablar.

—Me portare bien, lo prometo —digo casi en un puchero.

Mi madre solo me mira, como queriendo decir algo, pero no se atreve a hacerlo.

—Di algo —le digo un poco mas fuerte.

—No hay nada que discutir —dice con su acostumbrado tono de voz controlado—. Tu padre decidió que seria lo mejor. Así estarás lejos de la prensa y podrás vivir una vida normal.

—No creo que eso sea precisamente posible —le digo soltando un largo suspiro.

—¡No quiero que estés aquí! ¡Pones en peligro a todos! —me grita de repente.

—¿Qué? —digo a penas en un murmuro.

—¡Todo lo que esta cerca de ti esta destinado a destruirse!

La voz de mi madre se convierte mas en un gruñido, el cielo empieza a nublarse y oscurecerse, el suelo debajo de mi se abre y caigo por lo que parece una eternidad.

—¡Basta! —grito y me estrello contra el suelo.

Me levanto dando traspiés y sintiendo cada extremidad pesada.

—Salvalo —me susurra una voz fantasmal.

La escena cambia, me encuentro en una montaña y frente a mi hay un chico. El chico esta sosteniendo el cielo sobre sus hombros, gotas de sudor recorren su rostro hasta el suelo.

—Encuentra a Percy —susurra otro fantasma en mi oído.

El chico cae de rodillas exhausto y sus brazos tiemblan amenazando con rendirse. Mi corazón da un vuelco cuando veo sus ojos, son verdes, como el mar. Sus ojos me son tan familiares, algo inexplicable me insta a acercarme.

La imagen se hace borrosa, siento que me arrastran de nuevo a las profundidades de la tierra. Intento aferrarme a la imagen del chico, pero este desaparece.

* * *

"...Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter..."

Empieza a sonar una canción y después siento una pared estrellandose contra mi cuerpo. No, era el suelo...

Después de una semana aun no me acostumbro al horario y tengo que tomar medidas extremas para despertarme.

—¿Lexi, te encuentras bien? —me pregunta mi compañera de cuarto.

—Perfectamente —digo con la boca contra el suelo.

—Otra vez hablaste dormida —dice mientras se cepilla el cabello.

Me levanto del suelo apoyándome en mis manos y apago la alarma del celular.

—¡Maldita sea! Ni siquiera fueron 5 minutos los que me quede dormida —dije en voz baja.

Mire hacia mi compañera y esta me observaba fijamente.

—¿Quién es Percy? —me pregunta con algo de timidez.

—¿Quién? —digo al sentir la extraña sensación de su nombre en mis oídos.

—Percy —dice pronunciando con cuidado aquel nombre—. Te pasas la noche murmurando que debes encontrarlo.

—No lo recuerdo —digo frunciendo el ceño tratando de hacer un esfuerzo, claro estaba mintiendo, no podría olvidar a ese chico.

Mi compañera deja escapar un suspiro y se recoge el cabello en una coleta.

—Deberías alistarte —dice solamente.

—¿Ya es tarde? —le pregunto sacando del armario rápidamente el uniforme.

—No, pero deberías empezar —me dice con una sonrisa.

—Claro —digo y entro al baño con todo y mi ropa para cambiarme adentro.

Me lavo la cara y me cambio rápidamente evitando el contacto con el espejo. Salgo del baño acomodando mi cabello en una coleta desastrosa.

—Deberías usar algo de maquillaje —dice mi compañera.

—¿Lo crees? —digo algo indignada.

—Si. Tienes unas ojeras terribles.

Torcí la boca en un puchero y metí unas cuantas cosas a mi bolso.

—¿Te importa si me adelanto? Necesito terminar unos deberes de la segunda clase —le digo colgando el bolso al hombro.

—No, adelante —dice mientras se aplica una capa de base en el rostro.

Cierro la puerta tras de mi y camino por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo sintiendo el peso de mi bolso chocar contra mi cadera a cada paso.

* * *

Salí al jardín a tomar aire fresco y me deje caer a la sombra de un árbol. Cerré los ojos por un momento y la imagen de unos ojos verdes emergió.

—¿Qué quieres de mi Percy? ¡Joder, ni siquiera se si existes!—dije un poco mas fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero no había nadie alrededor... o eso pensé.

Las hojas del árbol se agitaron, algunas hojas secas cayeron en mi cabello. El cielo empezó a nublarse y las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer.

—¡Demonios! De nuevo mi alarma me ha mentido —digo levantándome— Debería cambiarla por "Seattle de The Classic Crime"

"Rain on my hopes, Rain on my soul, Rain on everything that I know" cante en mi mente y claro que quedaba mejor.

* * *

**Y bueno aqui esta, perdon por usar tantas lineas, pero es que no sabia como separar, espero que se entienda. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sobre Will, bueno de el sabremos muy pronto...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Una chica misteriosa. **

/Narrador/

Emily dejo correr el agua de la ducha y después arrojo unos dracmas, hizo su petición a la diosa del arcoiris y esta le ofreció una imagen.

—¿Quiron? —dice la chica castaña para atraer la atención del centauro.

—¡Emily! ¿Qué ocurre? Esto es muy inesperado —dice el centauro al otro lado del mensaje iris.

La imagen que la chica recibe es la de su maestro sentado en su oficina en el campamento.

—Hay una chica en el instituto, me parece que ella es semidiosa —dice la chica.

—¿Hay suficientes pruebas? —le pregunta el centauro.

La chica castaña hace una mueca.

—Aun no, pero... —ella suelta un suspiro—. La chica es diferente, emana mucho poder.

—Enviare a un campista a investigar, tu te encargaras de conocer mas de ella —dice Quiron y la imagen en el mensaje iris empieza a atenuarse.

—Espera... —dice la chica pero la imagen había desaparecido por completo.

La chica se deja caer en el suelo del baño.

—Alexis... ¿Acaso ella es...? —dice y deshecha la idea de su mente, es algo estúpido pensarlo.

* * *

Emily decide tomar aire fresco y despejarse por un rato así que sale al jardín del instituto.

Se sienta a la sombra de un árbol y solamente escucha las aves cantar, este era su lugar favorito del instituto. Este, y el salón de música. Emily era hija de Apolo, era de esperarse en ella.

Escucho que alguien tarareaba una melodía y busco al autor, se topo con una chica pelirroja, Alexis, acostada en el pasto jugando con una hoja de papel. La chica estaba haciendo figuras de origami en forma de aves que después arrojaba al viento y estas cobraban vida sobre su cabeza.

Emily se quedo con la boca abierta, ¿Como es que hacia eso?

—Alexis —suelta Emily sin advertirlo, pero la otra chica estaba muy lejos para escucharla.

Emily la mira un largo rato, su cabello ondulado se esparce sobre el pasto, casi parecía como si le hubiesen prendido fuego; su piel es tan pálida que se puede ver el liquido azul en sus venas.

La chica pelirroja se da la vuelta sobre su espalda y sus ojos se cruzan con los de Emily. Emily solo se queda ahí sin decir nada. Alexis sonríe y se pone de pie, ahora esta caminando hacia ella.

—Hola —dice y se sienta frente a ella— ¿Como estas... ?

Emily se da cuenta de que Alexis trata de llamarla por su nombre.

—Mi... E... —dice intentado pronunciar su propio nombre—. Emily.

Alexis solo la mira, seguro que estará pensando "¡Que chica mas boba". Emily ha dicho su nombre tan rápido y entre dientes que la otra chica no debió entender nada.

—Emily, lindo nombre —dice al fin Alexis.

—Alexis...—dice Emily y es interrumpida.

—Llámame Lexi, por favor —le dice con una sonrisa.

* * *

—¡Maldita sea! No lo puedo encontrar —dice la chica pelirroja mientras hace un desastre del contenido de su bolso.

Por fin extrae un teléfono celular que esta sonando con una canción que a Alexis ya le resulto molesta.

—¿Hola? —contesta sin ver el numero y sin ningún rastro de amabilidad en la voz. ¿A quién se le ocurría hablar a las 2 de la mañana?

—¡Lexi! —escucha del otro lado del altavoz.

Esa voz, era imposible no reconocerla. Habían tenido tantas platicas juntos, había crecido con esa voz, incluso cuando se hizo mas profunda, jamas podría confundirla.

—¡William Hampton! ¿Puedo saber que es tan importante para que me llames a las 2 am interrumpiendo mi sueño? —dice tratando de sonar lo mas enojada posible, pero con ese chico era imposible.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Son las 11, ya deberías estar levantada! —dice riendo.

—¿Alguna vez haz escuchado de la diferencia de horario? —le dice entre un bostezo.

El chico del otro lado del teléfono solo suelta algo como "Ohh".

—Lo siento, no lo recordaba —dice realmente apenado—. Es que tenia ganas de hablar contigo, de escucharte.

La pelirroja sintió un nudo en la garganta, ella también le extrañaba bastante.

—Te extraño —dice el chico.

—Yo también —dice la chica en un murmuro apenas audible.

Alexis nunca fue buena expresando lo que sentía, y Will parecía que regalaba abrazos y "Te Quiero's" indiscriminadamente, pero era sincero en lo que sentía.

—¿Hablamos mañana, vale? —dice la chica antes de que el pudiera decir algo mas.

—Claro —dijo el chico resignado y ella pudo notar algo de decepción en su voz.

Después de despedirse ambos colgaron, sin el clásico "Cuelga tu primero". Eso le dolía a Alexis, ella sabia que el esperaba que ella le dijera que lo amaba. Pero ella no podía hacerlo, no podía decirlo, y no era que no lo hiciera, simplemente no sabia como decírselo.

Así llevaban algo de tiempo, y a ella le estaba empezando a sacar de quicio. Alexis a veces evitaba verlo, se sentía obligada a decir cosas que no quería, y eso no significaba que no sentía todo, las mariposas, los nervios, las ganas de salir corriendo tomados de la mano y escapar a otro mundo... Pero después de que se hicieron novios las cosas cambiaron, y a ella le gustaba tenerlo como novio, pero ella extrañaba a su amigo. Extrañaba al chico con el que podía ser ella misma y hablar de cualquier tontería, con el que podía dormir tomada de la mano sin temor a no lucir bella en absoluto mientras hablaba dormida.

* * *

**Espero que les guste. En este capitulo cambie de perspectiva porque era necesario, si lo vuelvo a hacer prometo hacerlo notar. Y bueno espero que haya funcionado.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amazon me ofrece empleo.**

Alexis's POV (Point Of View)

Salí del instituto sin decir una palabra a nadie, tome el autobús hacia la playa y una vez ahí me tumbe cerca de la orilla. Me tente a quitarme los zapatos y entrar al agua, pero tenia la sensación de que solo conseguiría un resfriado.

Cierro los ojos y solo me limito a escuchar las olas romperse en la orilla.

* * *

—Deja que la magia fluya desde tu interior —dice mi abuela en mi oído.

Muevo los hombros para deshacerme de la tensión que crean mis músculos por la falta de movimiento. Llevaba mas de 5 horas sentada frente a un vaso de agua sin lograr ningún avance.

—¡No puedo! —grito y abro mis ojos.

—Si puedes —dice pacientemente.

—¡NO! ¡No puedo! —le digo y me levanto de la silla—. Esto es una locura, ¡nunca podre hacerlo!

—Tienes que intentarlo, solo practica —me dice.

—¡Ya no quiero! —le grito—. ¡Yo no quiero esto! ¡Quiero una vida normal! Quiero salir con mis hermanos, jugar como los demás niños...

Me quedo callada al notar que mi abuela no me mira a mi sino al vaso de agua vació sobre la mesa. El agua del vaso esta regada por la habitación en pequeñas burbujas flotantes.

—¿Eso lo hice... yo? —digo con la boca abierta.

Mi abuela solo asiente con la cabeza.

* * *

Abro los ojos al sentir el agua fría tocarme. Respiro profundo y dejo escapar el aire.

—Lo intentaré... —digo poniéndome de pie.

Levanto las manos y me concentro en la corriente del mar. El agua se levanta obedeciendo mi voluntad. Creo un largo hilo de agua salada y lo hago un espiral a mi alrededor.

—¡Lo logré! —digo casi gritando y suelto una carcajada.

—Bien hecho, pequeña bruja —dice una voz femenina.

El agua cae a mi alrededor salpicando mis piernas.  
Observo a la chica un largo rato y después reconozco ese largo cabello rojizo.

—¡Kinzie! —le digo—. Me has dado un susto de muerte.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención —dice acercándose—. Lamento llegar tarde, las cosas en la empresa no están tan bien.

—La verdad no creí que vinieras en persona —le digo.

—Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra —dice y me da un paquete pequeño—. Aquí esta.

—Gracias —digo y tomo el paquete—. ¿Tuvieron problemas al conseguirlo?

—No demasiados —dice.

—¿Cómo ha estado Hylla? —le pregunto cambiando de tema.

—Ocupada —dice solamente.

Permanecemos en silencio unos minutos, solo mirando el mar.

—Me ha dicho que te plantara la idea de unirte a las Amazonas —dice Kinzie.

—¿Seria recepcionista de Amazon o algo así? —digo bromeando.

—Te quiere en acción, conoce tus poderes —responde—. Últimamente nos podrían ser necesarios.

—Lo pensare, es una oferta bastante tentadora —le digo.

—Tengo irme —dice de repente—. El negocio esta muy saturado. Tengo que supervisar unas entregas y algo de papeleo.

—Lo entiendo —respondo—. Por cierto, gracias, Kinzie.

* * *

Abrí el paquete dentro del autobús, antes de llegar al instituto. Saque el anillo que le había pedido a Kinzie y dentro del paquete se encontraba un libro y un brazalete. Abrí el libro y dentro había una nota: "Seria un honor tenerte en las filas de las Amazonas. Hylla" y tenia un numero de teléfono y una dirección para comunicarme.  
Mire el brazalete, era de plata con algunos dijes de oro. Los dijes eran en forma de toda clase de armas. El brazalete y el libro eran un regalo de la Reina de las Amazonas, Hylla.

Hylla siempre me ha parecido muy amable, muchas personas dirían que es mas bien intimidante, pero una vez que la llegas a conocer es muy agradable. A Hylla la había conocido hace poco mas de tres años en un Spa que resulto pertenecía a Circe, había ido ahí con mi abuela, pero mi abuela ya sabia que era realmente ese Spa.  
Hylla y su hermana, Reyna, vivían con Circe en la isla, hasta que un chico libero a un montón de piratas que Circe había capturado y estos después capturaron a Hylla y a Reyna, pero ellas escaparon porque, como hijas de Bellona, aprendieron a usar armas muy rápido.

La historia de cómo habían terminado capturadas era algo que Hylla me había contado antes, y después fue algo que vi en sueños desde la perspectiva del mismo chico que lo causo, Percy Jackson. Hylla era la única persona a la que tenia la confianza de decirle sobre lo que pasaba en mis sueños, pero seria peligroso siendo que ella odiaba a ese chico.  
Tal solo era algo que estaba imaginando, después de todo, ¿por qué tendría que soñar a ese chico? ¿qué lazo existe entre ambos?

Deshecho los pensamientos de mi cabeza y coloco el brazalete en mi muñeca derecha, que a la perfección, como si hubiera sido hecho a mi medida.

* * *

**Solo por si todavía quedaba duda: Si, las amazonas son dueñas de Amazon ;)**

**Y una pequeña historia graciosa: Ayer fui a hacerme unos análisis de sangre y me sacaron sangre de un dedo, y fue la peor experiencia que he tenido, me picaron dos veces el dedo y me lo apretaban porque de los nervios no salia sangre y bueno ahora tengo tremendo moretón en el meñique. No tiene nada que ver pero tenia que contarlo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mi amiga resulta ser un ninja. **

Alexis' POV (Point Of View)

Desperté algo tarde esa mañana, y como la mayoría de los días desde que había llegado a Seattle, estaba lloviendo.

Camino hacia el salón de clase, asegurándome de quedar completamente mojada y lo suficientemente helada para tener hipotermia.

Veo la hora en mi celular 7:20 am, seguro la clase ya ha empezado y la profesora se molestara, tal vez hasta me mandaría un reporte o me impondría un castigo, con mas suerte me expulsaría por ser la tercera vez en la semana.

Llevo tiempo intentado que me expulsen y tenga que volver a Inglaterra, incluso he considerado escapar.

Cuando entro al salón de clase no hay nadie. Vale, solo hay dos chicas recogiendo sus cosas: Lindsay y Emily.

—¿Y a ti que te ha pasado? —me pregunta Lindsay, mientras se acomoda un mechón de cabello rubio tras la oreja.

—Me he liado con una tormenta, es que no me creía eso de que Seatle competía con Londres —le respondo mas seria de lo que esperaba.

La otra chica rió y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Se acerco a mi y toco mi frente, su expresión cambio.

—Venga, vas a terminar liandote con una neumonía —me dice Emily.

—Estoy bien —digo sonriendo.

—Nada de eso —me dice tratando de regañarme—. Te cambiaras en seguida.

—Bueno es que mi dormitorio esta del otro lado del campus —digo.

—Te prestare algo —dice la chica y me coge de la mano—. Nos vemos después Lindsay.

Su amiga se despidió con un gesto de mano y las dos salimos del aula.

—Oye, en serio, no tienes que hacerlo. Ademas si la profesora no nos ve en clase... —empece a decir y me interrumpió.

—No habrá clase, tenemos el día libre, decidieron cambiar la junta para el día de hoy —me explica con una sonrisa— Y de lo otro, en verdad quiero hacerlo, no me molesta.

—Gracias —digo solamente.

Ella se ruboriza, lo cual me hace sonreír. Desde que la conocí me ha parecido muy simpática, tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos de un verde muy claro, casi azules, bastante mona, incluso.

Cuando la conocí me pareció que no le agradaba porque a penas y me decía algo, ni siquiera me miraba a la cara. Después me di cuenta de que era una chica bastante linda, recuerdo que cuando me dijo su nombre, después de que lo había olvidado, a mi me sonó mas como "Miércoles". Pero no, su nombre es Emily, y es una de las pocas personas que ha sido amable conmigo.

—¿Te gustaría ir en la tarde a la ciudad? Creo que sera menos aburrido que estar aquí—me dice con una sonrisa.

—Claro, seria genial —le digo.

Por fin llegamos a su dormitorio, que por cierto estaba casi a la misma distancia que el mío. Cuando entramos me quitó el bolso y el suéter que traía encima.

—Aquí tienes —dice dándome una sudadera y unos jeans.

—Gracias —le respondo.

Entro al baño y de nuevo me cambio.

Cuando salí ella se encontraba sentada en la cama, me senté enfrente de ella.

Ella me miro por un momento, creí que iba a decir algo. Algo sobre lo flojo que me venían los jeans, pero no dijo nada, yo solo le sonreí. Emily se sonrojo y desvío la mirada.

—Tienes... hojas en el cabello —me dice en un susurro.

—¿En serio? —digo llevandome las manos al cabello y tratando de encontrarlas.

—Yo lo hago —dice a unos centímetros de mi y deshace mi coleta.

En unos segundos ya se encontraba cepillando mi cabello.

—Tienes un cabello hermoso —dice en un murmullo.

—Bueno, mi padre decía que antes tener un cabello pelirrojo aseguraba tu nombre en la lista de invitados a la horca —digo riendo.

—A mi me gusta —me dice al oído y suelta una pequeña risa.

—Gracias —digo solamente.

* * *

Cuando pasaron un par de horas salimos del colegio y nos dirigimos a la ciudad a dar un paseo.

Fuimos por un café, bueno, el mío fue té. Y después a una librería. Decidimos ir a por un helado a un centro comercial y nos sentamos en una mesa a descansar.

—¿Hace cuanto que vas al instituto? —le pregunto a Emily.

—No mucho, algo así como un año, creo —me dice—. ¿A ti porque te inscribieron tan lejos? Imagino que hay mejores en Inglaterra.

Dude antes de responder.

—Mi padre decidió que seria mejor estar lejos del país, que así podría enfocarme en mis estudios sin distracciones —le explico.

—Ya veo —dice sonriendo—. Entonces, ¿Había distracciones en Londres? ¿Alguien en especial?

—No, nada demasiado serio —le respondo riendo—. Pero no podía hacer esto sin tener que lidiar con fotógrafos y prensa.

Ambas reímos hasta que un par de chicos se acercaron.

—Hola, hermosa —dice uno de ellos, era alto de ojos claros y cabello castaño, se podría decir que era algo lindo.

—No se ve tan seguido una belleza tan impactante por aquí —dice el otro, un poco mas bajito, de ojos castaños y cabello rubio, no tan agradable como su otro amigo.

—¿Cual es tu nombre? —me pregunta el chico de ojos claros.

—Umm... Al.. —digo pero soy interrumpida.

—Déjala en paz —dice Emily muy seria.

—Solo quiero charlar con tu amiga —le responde el chico.

—¿Y bien, en que estábamos, hermosa? —dice y de un movimiento me pone de pie y a centímetros de su rostro.

—Oye, suéltame —le digo tratando de zafarme de el, pero me apretaba demasiado fuerte.

—Eh, vamos, solo un beso —dice y su rostro empieza a tomar una figura terrible, como de lagarto.

Cerré los ojos y me hice hacia atrás tratando de esquivarlo, y de repente... escuche algo que estrello en el suelo.

Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba el chico castaño tirado en el suelo y Emily retorciendo su mano de una forma grotesca.

—Ni te atrevas —le dice con voz firme al chico cuando este se intenta levantar.

El amigo del castaño se lanza hacia Emily pero ella fue mas rápida y de una patada lo deja en el suelo y lamentándose amargamente de la suerte de sus partes intimas.

—¿Nos vamos? —me pregunto y asentí con la cabeza.

—Eso fue genial —le digo mientras salimos del centro comercial.

* * *

**Una disculpa por no subir ayer. E****spero que les haya gustado, de aquí en adelante hay mas acción ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**El chico de mis sueños... ¿O de mis pesadillas? **

Emily y yo decidimos ver una película en su dormitorio, ya que su compañera de cuarto, Lindsay, no estaba porque era Viernes y saldría a ver a su familia.

Sentí la mano de Emily sobre la mía y cómo mis párpados se cerraban sin importar los gritos de terror de la protagonista de la película.

* * *

—...tu destino se encuentra frente a las Puertas de la Muerte... —dice la bruja, pero su voz parece muy lejana.

La imagen comienza a tomar forma. El cielo sobre mi se oscurece, veo a lo lejos una tormenta.

—¡No! —grito aterrada al ver que no es una tormenta.

Soy yo, envuelta en un torbellino de viento helado y fuego. Trato de acercarme pero el suelo bajo mis pies empieza a temblar y a agrietarse. Toda la vegetación se seca y el suelo empieza a arder en llamas, escucho a lo lejos gritos de terror y personas pidiendo auxilio.

—...el amor te enviara a las profundidades del Tártaro... —vuelve a hablar la bruja.

La tierra bajo mis pies se abre y desaparece todo a mi alrededor. Ahora estoy en un bosque, todo a mi alrededor se encuentra en penumbras.

"Estoy... sola..." digo en un susurro y siento el viento sobre mi piel "Hace frío... ¿Qué es... frío?"

Escucho las hojas secas crujir bajo mis pies al ser pisadas y veo sombras arremolinándose a mi alrededor.

—¡Basta! —grito.

Siento su presencia detrás de mi. Sus manos tocan delicada y firmemente mis hombros.

—Te extrañe —digo y mis labios empiezan a temblar.

—Yo también —responde en un tono frío, inhumano.

Lo veo de frente sus ojos cambian del verde al dorado.

—No me dejes de nuevo —digo casi con desesperación—. No te vayas.

—No me iré —dice y besa mi mejilla posando su mano en mi cuello.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con unos hermosos ojos verdes como el mar.

—Percy... —digo hipnotizada. El sonríe y su mano acaricia mi hombro.

Se detiene en mi clavícula jugando con sus dedos sobre mis huesos.

Siento como el aire se escapa de mis pulmones y caigo de rodillas frente a el. El se inclina frente a mi, levantando con dos dedos mi barbilla hacia el.

—Encuéntrame —dice sonriendo.

—Percy... por... favor... —digo en un ultimo intento de respirar, me ahogo.

Tomo su mano entre la mía y la llevo a mis labios como si tenerlo cerca me fuera devolver la vida que se me escapaba.

Sus ojos verdes... fue lo ultimo que vi.

* * *

—¡PERCY! —grito y me levanto sobresaltada.

Me encuentro con un par de ojos verdes mirándome.

Siento una decepción al ver que no son los suyos, los de Percy.

—¿Estas bien? —me pregunta Emily realmente preocupada.

La miro un momento y me dejo caer sobre su pecho llorando. No sabría decir en que momento me quebré

Ella solo me abraza y acaricia mi cabello.

—Todo esta bien —dice en un susurro—. Solo fue un mal sueño.

Después de un momento las lagrimas cesaron, pero no me separe de ella.

Ambas permanecimos en silencio y me di cuenta que la película ya había acabado, que ya ni siquiera el televisor estaba encendido.

Me levante un poco hasta mirar a Emily a la cara entre las sombras.

—Gracias —le digo y beso su mejilla.

Ella solo me mira sin decir nada.

—Buenas noches —le digo sonriendo y la vuelvo a abrasar.

* * *

**Ya se, esta muy corto, pero tenia que hacerlo, después sabrán por qué.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Un chico-ángel , un incendio y una anciana babosa.**

Desperté con el sol en el rostro y sobre Emily. Ella aun me tenia abrasada y yo tenia las costuras de su suéter marcadas en mi mejilla.  
Me levante muy despacio para no despertarla.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente —me dice con una amplia sonrisa.

—Buenos días —digo con una voz extraña.

—Tu alarma no se equivoco, hoy ha salido el sol —dice mas entusiasmada de lo esperado.

—No la he escuchado al despertar —digo tratando de recordar.

—La he apagado para que durmieras un poco mas —dice

La miro un largo rato.

—Lo siento —digo solamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Por agarrarte por almohada, apuesto a que no dormiste bien, lo siento —digo de nuevo.

—Bueno... no hay problema, en realidad fue lindo —dice sonrojándose.

—¿No he hablado dormida? —le pregunto.

—Solo un poco, pero no importa.

* * *

Nos cambiamos y fuimos por el desayuno. Pase parte del día con ella antes de ir a la biblioteca y a preparar unas cuantas cosas en mi mochila para salir.  
Si, para salir. Había tomado una decisión. Me iría esa noche y regresaría a Inglatera.

Una vez había oscurecido salí de mi dormitorio con mi mochila al hombro y recorrí los pasillos hasta la reja del instituto.  
Estaba cerca de la dirección y escuche pasos detrás de mi.

"¿Tan pronto te vas?" susurra una voz, o mas bien sisea.

Le ignoro y sigo caminando.

—Maldita sea, creí que la terapia del psiquiatra había surtido efecto —digo en voz baja

Resbalo con algo en el suelo, algo parecido a una baba.  
Cuando intento levantarme veo de donde ha surgido.

—¿Directora McMillan? —digo y la anciana se convierte en una babosa gigante... ¿o era una serpiente muy gorda?

—¿Vasss a algún lado, sssemidiosssa? ¿Essstasss asssussstada? —dice la anciana en un siseo.

Me levanto y corro por el pasillo hacia el patio, tal vez podría escalar la barda y salir.  
Choco contra una chica y ambas caemos al suelo.

—¡Emily! —grito al verla—. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Lleva una mochila a la espalda y el cabello revuelto.

—No te puedes ir, debes acompañarme a... —dice y se queda callada al ver a la babosa gigante.

—Tenemos que irnos —le digo jalandola del brazo.

Llegamos a la barda e intentamos escalar. La babosa atrapa mi pie con su baba súper pegajosa y caigo al suelo.

—Ahora eres mía —dice y se lanza sobre mi.

—Déjala en paz —grita Emily y se pone entre la babosa y yo.

Emily carga un arco y apunta a la babosa con una flecha. Antes de que Emily pudiera atacar la babosa la arroja lejos y Emily se estrella contra la barda cayendo inconsciente.

—Ahora acabare contigo semidiosa —dice acercándose a Emily.

—Aun no terminas conmigo, anciana —digo arrojandole una piedra a la cabeza para atraer su atención.

—Ahora veras, insolente —dice y se deja ir contra mi con un siseo poco amable.

Corro lo mas rápido que puedo, pero para ser una babosa anciana ella es muy veloz.

—¡Alejate de ella! —grita una voz masculina.

—¿Otro sssemidiósss? —sisea la babosa.

Veo como la babosa forma una gran bola de baba que parecía radioactiva y estaba a punto de lanzarla contra el chico.  
Sentí el coraje salir desde dentro de mi y de repente las lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas pero se evaporaron en el acto. Levante mis manos y el fuego apareció, parecía una alfombra recorriendo el suelo hasta atrapar a la babosa.  
El gran monstruo se vio envuelto en un torbellino de fuego azul y entonces exploto.  
Me sentí cansada y sin energía para mantenerme en pie, quise correr hacia Emily para ver como estaba pero al primer paso caí. El chico me atrapo antes de tocar el suelo.

—Gracias —me dice—. Soy Chris.

Lo observe, su cabello rubio brillaba a la luz de la luna, lo hacia parecer plateado, al igual que sus ojos.

—¿Eres un ángel? —le pregunto antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

**Decidí subir otro capitulo hoy ya que el ultimo fue muy corto y bueno solo me queda decir "Hola Campamento Mestizo"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Paseo en pegaso inconsciente. **

—Se ve muy mal —escucho a Emily decir—. ¿Falta mucho?

—Ya casi llegamos —dice el chico.

Abro un poco los ojos y me encuentro con la mirada de ambos sobre mi.  
Nos encontrábamos volando a varios metros por encima de la ciudad, ¿por qué lo se? Fácil, porque podía escuchar el sonido de unas enormes alas volando, se que suena loco, pero es verdad. En otra situación me hubiera gustado levantarme y ver la ciudad desde donde estábamos.  
Mis ojos se cierran de nuevo.

* * *

Me encontraba en Londres, en el patio trasero de la casa, mi lugar favorito. Estaba cortando algunas flores para los arreglos de la fiesta de té de mi madre cuando de repente alguien cubre mis ojos.

—Adivina quién soy —dice una voz masculina.

Me volteo enseguida y lo abrazo.

—¡Will! ¿Cuando has llegado? —digo separándome de él.

—Llegue hace unas horas, mi madre quería venir a visitar a tu madre —dice cortando una pequeña flor azul de un arbusto.

—¿Que tal te ha ido en Madrid? —le pregunto y vuelvo a recolectar flores.

—No es tan genial como lo pintan —dice y me ayuda con la canasta donde estoy echando las flores.

—Gracias —le digo sonriendo.

—Te has hecho mas bajita —dice poniéndose frente a mi.

—Creo que es que tu has crecido mucho —le digo riendo y alzando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

El solo me mira y se acerca mas a mi.

—Madrid resultaría mejor si hubieras estado ahí —dice a menos de 10 centímetros de mi rostro.

Me quedo callada y agacho la mirada.

—Bueno ahora estas de vuelta en la lluvia de Londres —digo riendo nerviosa.

—Me parece más bonito que la ultima vez que estuve aquí —dice alejándose un poco y acomodando en mi cabello la flor azul que había cortado.

La escena cambia ahora no es un Will sonriente el que esta frente a mi, es mayor, mas frío, mas lejano...

—¡Will! —grito corriendo hacia el y el se aleja en el instante que casi lo tocaba.

—No te acerques —dice con una voz quebrada.

—Will... —digo y una parte de mi se quiebra—. No entiendo.

—Solo vete, no vuelvas —dice y sus ojos de tormenta lanzan dagas a mi corazón—. Lo mejor que pudiste hacer fue irte, no debiste volver.

Puedo escuchar por un instante como mi corazón se hace pedazos, como todas las cuerdas que me mantenían al mundo se revientan.

De repente todo vuelve a desaparecer, el sol golpea mi rostro y me regala una nueva esperanza.

—Blackjack —dice Percy con una sonrisa radiante—. Me alegra volver a verte.

El pegaso negro relincha al ver a Percy.  
La escena cambia, Percy vuela a espaldas de Blackjack, el aire despeina el cabello de Percy y el sol da de lleno en sus ojos.  
Puedo sentir la libertad correr por mis venas.

"Encuentralo" dice una voz fantasmal y la escena desaparece, todo queda en oscuridad.

* * *

—Creo que se encuentra muy mal, Quiron —dice la voz de un chico—. ¿Crees que sobreviva?

—¡No digas eso, Chris! ¡Tiene que sobrevivir, tiene que hacerlo! —le responde una Emily muy alterada.

—Esperemos —dice un hombre—. Solo así sabremos, hay que tener paciencia.

—Ella no debe morir —dice Emily sin dirigirse a nadie en especial.

—Por el momento, necesito hablar contigo, Emily —dice el hombre.

—No la dejaré sola —dice Emily.

—Chris se encargara de cuidarla por el momento —dice el hombre.

—¡Chris no sabría como cuidar de un pez! —responde Emily.

—¡Oye! —se queja el aludido.

—Soy hija de Apolo, es mi deber... —dice pero es interrumpida.

—El se puede encargar de la situación por unos minutos —dice el hombre.

—Esta bien... —dice Emily después de unos segundos.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse y trato de abrir los ojos. Me topo con un par de ojos grises mirándome fijamente.

—Umm... Hola —dice el chico.

Trato de incorporarme apoyandome en mis brazos, pero estos me fallan y vuelvo a caer en la cama.

—Debes descansar —dice solamente—. Oye lo que hiciste fue asombroso, no había visto a nadie hacer eso antes.

—No... lo digas —logro decir.

—Tranquila, no le diré a nadie —dice y sonríe guiñando un ojo.

Trato de decir algo mas, pero de repente toda la habitación se volvió oscura y desapareció.

* * *

**Bueno ahora no se que decir, quisiera contar algo gracioso y no me sale. Extraño mi guitarra (se le reventó una cuerda cuando la estaba afinando) y no se que hacer sin ella.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Un hijo de Atenea ¿Enamorado? **

/Narrador/

Emily entro a la casa grande con Quiron y ambos se instalaron en la sala. Emily se dejo caer en un sillón y Quiron solo se mantuvo deambulando.

—Ha dicho algo sobre Percy —le explica Emily a Quiron.

—¿Ella lo conoce? —pregunta Quiron nervioso.

—No lo creo —responde Emily—. Solo dijo su nombre mientras dormía.

—¿Ha dicho algo mas? —le pregunta el centauro y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación.

—Algo sobre que tiene que encontrarlo —dice Emily.

Quiron se queda callado con la vista en el suelo.

—¿Aun no sabes de que dios puede ser hija? —le pregunta Quiron cambiando de tema.

—No, no tengo idea —dice Emily.

* * *

—¡Dime cómo es ella, Chris! —le pregunta la chica rubia.

—No te puedo dar información —responde el chico.

La chica rubia hace un puchero y le golpea el brazo.

—Escuche que sabe algo de Percy, o algo así. ¿Es verdad? —le pregunta la chica.

—¿Quien te ha dicho eso, Angela?

El chico la miro fijamente por primera vez, claro que la chica era bonita, pero el había conocido a la chica mas bella unos días atrás.

—Lo escuche —dice Angela y suelta una risita.

—Debería imaginar que como hija de Afrodita tu deberías saber todos los rumores que vuelan por el campamento —le dice Chris.

—¡Oye! ¿Que se supone que debe significar eso? —dice la ofendida—. Por lo menos dime cómo se llama.

El chico la mira un momento antes de responder, no podía comprender como otros chicos se quedaban sin voz al tenerla frente a ellos.

—Su nombre es Alexis —dice y se le escapa una sonrisa—. Alexis Clayworth.

—¡¿Qué?! —dice Angela casi gritando—. ¿No querrás decir, Alexis Clayworth de Inglaterra hija del primer ministro?

—¿Quién? —pregunta Chris confundido.

—Alexis Clayworth. Delgada, pelirroja, cabello ondulado, ojos oscuros... —empieza a decir Angela.

—Si, así es ella —responde Chris—. Pero...

—¡Eres un idiota Chris! ¿Como pudiste no haberla reconocido?

El chico se llevo la mano detrás de la nuca e hizo un gesto de nerviosismo.

—Espera... —dice Angela con una sonrisa—. ¡Te sonrojaste!

—¿Que...? Yo no...

—¡Claro que si! —grita Angela—. ¡Te gusta!

—No, no es eso... —dice poniéndose aun mas rojo—. Yo no...

—¡Ha! Claro que si —dice Angela con una amplia sonrisa—. Soy hija de Afrodita, ¿Lo olvidas?

—No le digas a nadie —dice al fin Chris.

—Descuida, no lo haré —dice Angela cruzando los dedos y se echa a correr.

* * *

—¡No vas a creer lo que he escuchado! —grita Angela unos pasos antes de llegar a la cabaña de Demeter, donde la espera su amiga.

La chica de pelo negro deja las tijeras para arbustos en el suelo y se voltea hacia la rubia.

—¿Ahora que pasa, Angela? —le pregunta la chica.

—He averiguado mas sobre la semidiosa, Rose —dice Angela.

—¿...y...? —pregunta la chica de mala gana.

—¡Es nada mas y nada menos que Alexis Clayworth! —dice gritando.

—¿Clayworth? —repite Rose con cuidado—. No será la Alexis Clayworth que creo, ¿o si?

Rose había leído ese nombre antes en una de las revistas de chismes de Angela.

—Si, si lo es —responde—. Y algo mas...

—¿Que ocurre? —pregunta Rose esta vez algo interesada.

—Nuestro querido Chris se ha enamorado —dice sonriendo y en sus ojos empiezan a bailar un montón de fantasías—. ¿Lo puedes creer? Un hijo de Atenea enamorándose a primera vista

—Eso no puede ser bueno —dice Rose.

—Lo se, yo también he escuchado sobre eso —dice Angela haciendo una mueca—. Pero quizás esta sea una excepción.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno tengo que explicar esto por si no se entiende: Percy ha desaparecido. Ella llega al campamento después de unos días que desaparece Percy y al día siguiente de que se fuera Jason. Si mal no recuerdo y por favor corrijanme si me equivoco, Percy desaparece en diciembre como entre el 14-15, según mis cuentas y Jason llega tres días después, pero sale en una misión al día siguiente.**


	11. Chapter 11

**La chica zanahoria **

Los rumores también llegaron a oídos de Annabeth antes de que Quiron tuviera tiempo de decirle y decidió ir a verla con sus propios ojos.  
Entro a la habitación y solo había dos personas: Emily Fischer, hija de Apolo, y la chica de la que había escuchado murmurar en el campamento.

—¡Annabeth! —dice la chica asombrada al verla ahí—. No esperaba que vinieras.

La chica se veía agotada, tenia unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos verdes.

—Luces cansada, Emily —le dice Annabeth—. Ve a tomar un descanso.

—Estoy bien —responde la chica.

—Anda, yo me quedo aquí —le dice Annabeth.

La chica no discutió mas, pareció resignarse antes de que Annabeth se enojara, porque por el campamento corría un rumor de que uno jamas debe hacer enojar a la hija de Atenea si quiere seguir vivo.

La chica rubia se quedo parada al pie de la cama observando a la pelirroja inconsciente. Los rumores eran ciertos después de todo, la chica pelirroja era bastante bonita y muy guapa. Pero en esa condición, tirada en cama y semejando una zanahoria, no le ayudaba de mucho estar tan mona.  
Parecía una versión de la bella durmiente, pero pelirroja.  
Annabeth se sentó en la silla que había dejado Emily y observo a la chica por un largo rato.

Había pasado solo unos días desde que la chica había llegado y aun no podía despertar el tiempo suficiente para poder hablar con ella. ¿Quien era esa chica? Annabeth había escuchado que ella dijo algo sobre Percy. ¿Y si ella sabia donde estaba? ¿Y si ella le había visto o había hablado con el?

La rubia dejo escapar un suspiro, había buscado a Percy sin descanso por casi 5 días y no había encontrado nada y cuando por fin creyó tener una pista, solo se topo con un hijo de Zeus sin un zapato y con un tatuaje en el brazo.

Estando en la enfermería y con el silencio rodeando su existencia, Annabeth se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Hubiera preferido estar en el lugar de la chica y no saber que había pasado, no estar consciente de nada.

—Per...cy —balbucea la chica pelirroja.

—¿Que? —pregunta Annabeth pero no recibe respuesta.

La observa un momento esperado a que vuelva a decir algo, pero la chica ni siquiera se movía.

La pelirroja había pronunciado el nombre de su novio, Annabeth sintió celos al escuchar su nombre en los labios de esa chica.  
¿Y que si ella si conocía a Percy? ¿Y que tal si Percy había pensado lo mismo que todos en el campamento, que esa chica esta bastante mona?  
Annabeth deshecho sus pensamientos al instante, todo lo que tenia que importarle era encontrar a Percy lo mas rápido posible, no tenia que pensar ni sentir celos por la chica zanahoria, después de todo, aun no sabia si ella sobreviviría.


	12. Chapter 12

**¿Otra hija de Poseidon?**

/Narrador/

—Annabeth, creo que es muy importante que vengas a ver esto—le dice una campista a la chica rubia.

—Ahora estoy ocupada —responde esta—. ¿De que se trata?

—De la chica que han encontrado, ha despertado y a dicho...

—Alguien mas se puede encargar de eso —interrumpe y toma un libro de la repisa.

—A murmurado algo sobre Percy... —dice la chica temerosa.

—¿Que? —ahora la rubia le mira atenta.

—Creo que ella sabe algo de Percy, deberías venir.

* * *

—Ha despertado hoy —dice un chico de la cabaña de Apolo—. Ha dicho algo sobre que Percy esta en peligro y que debe advetirle.

La chica pelirroja se empieza a mover en la camilla.

—Ha tenido mucha fiebre —le explica el chico.

—¿Alguna mejora?

—Ese es el problema, solo aumenta la fiebre, mas de lo normal, nunca había visto algo así —interrumpe Emily—. Temo que arda en cualquier momento.

—¿Han usado ya magia de las ninfas? —le pregunta la chica mientras se acerca a tocar la frente de la pelirroja.

—Si

—Esto se ve muy mal —dice Annabeth.

Rachel Dare, la oráculo del campamento, entra a la habitación.

—¿Ha cambiado algo, Scott? —le pregunta al chico.

—Solo ha estado empeorando —contesta este.

—Me quedare con ella —dice Annabeth— Scott, Emily, tomen un descanso.

* * *

—¡Basta! ¡Percy, no!

Annabeth se despierta con los gritos de la chica.

—¡No! —grita la chica y se levanta asustada.

Las sabanas de la camilla empiezan a arder.

—¿Que ocurre? —grita la chica quitándose las sabanas de encima.

—¡Cuidado!

Annabeth toma la jarra de agua de la mesita y la arroja a la cama apagando el fuego.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunta a la chica.

La chica asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes como te llamas?

—Alexis —le responde.

—¿Sabes quien es Percy? —le pregunta con ansia.

—Yo...

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Le has visto?

—No se quien es, le he visto en sueños —le responde nerviosa—. Ni siquiera se si existe.

—¿Quien eres? —pregunta Annabeth confundida.

—Soy Alexis Clayworth

—Te encontramos en Seattle, estabas a punto de morir.

—Escape del instituto y huía de un...monstruo... —dice confundida.

—¿Escapaste?

—Mi padre me envió, solo quería deshacerse de mi.

—¿Quien es tu padre?

—El es ministro, esta en Londres —responde la chica incomoda.

—¿Tienes mama? —le pregunta.

—Si, ella vive en Londres también.

Annabeth la mira por un largo rato.

—¡Ha despertado! —dice Rachel entrando a la habitación repentinamente.

Alexis la mira, como si le resultar familiar.

—Percy esta... desaparecido, ¿no es así? —dice entonces Alexis.

—¿Como lo sabes? —pregunta Annabeth.

—Lo ha visto —responde Rachel.

—No exactamente, lo puedo ver a través de sus recuerdos, jamas me había pasado...

—Tenemos que hablar con Quiron ahora —dice Annabeth— Iré por el.

Annabeth sale de la habitación.

—Tu eres Oráculo —dice Alexis.

—¿Como lo sabes?

—Te he soñado, Percy... es como si pudiera ver sus recuerdos, se lo de Manhattan y lo de Luke y conozco a su madre, pero a el jamas lo he visto, no realmente, me refiero a que no lo conozco en persona.

—Esta claro que no eres mortal, entonces eres una semidiós —dice Rachel— ¿Cuantos años tienes?

—Tengo 15 años —le responde y se levanta de la camilla

—¿Podrías decirme dónde demonios estoy? —le pregunta.

—Estas en el Campamento Mestizo —dice y le pasa una toalla a la chica para que se seque—. Te traeré algo de ropa.

Rachel se acerca a la puerta y antes de que la abra la otra chica la detiene.

—No, no hace falta —le dice amablemente.

Alexis trata de secarse con la toalla y aunque esta demasiado mojada no quiere quedarse sola en aquella habitación.

—¿Cómo llegue aquí? —le pregunta mientras se sienta en un borde de la cama.

Rachel arrastra una silla a un lado de la cama y se sienta de cara a Alexis.

—Unos campistas te trajeron. Ya te habían localizado, pero después escapaste y ellos intervinieron. Perdiste el conocimiento y ellos te trajeron.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

Rachel compadeció a la chica, se veía muy confundida y cansada.

—Solo unos días, si te lo preguntas aun es diciembre —le responde.

—Mis padres... yo... debo avisarles —se levanta de la cama y empieza a buscar en su mochila que estaba a un lado de la cama.

—No creo que debas usar la linea telefónica, atraerás a los monstruos —le dice Rachel.

—Debo hablar con ellos —dice mientras trata de encender un aparato celular— ¡Demonios! Esta muerto... ¡Mi padre debe de estar furioso! ¡Me van a matar, seguro me van a matar! Debo salir de aquí.

Alexis toma sus cosas y se dirige a la puerta.

—No puedes irte tu sola —le dice Rachel interponiéndose en su camino.

—Debo hablar con mis padres y...

Se queda a media frase y se desploma en el suelo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunta Rachel mientras le ayuda a levantarse.

—Estoy bien... —dice arrastrándose hasta la cama.

Rachel le da un vaso de agua de la mesa de noche junto a la cama.

—Toma —le dice y esta lo acepta.

—¿Qué esta pasando? —dice y se le queda viendo al vaso.

Rachel iba a hablar y es interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

Entran Annabeth y Quiron a la habitación. Alexis no pareció sorprenderse con el hecho de que un centauro acabara de entrar a la habitación lo cual a Rachel le inquieto un poco.

—Imagino que tendrás muchas preguntas —dice Quiron—. Te aseguro que serán respondidas en su momento. Bienvenida al Campamento Mestizo.

—Ella ha dicho algo de Percy —le dice Annabeth al instante y Quiron le hace un gesto con la mano para calmarla.

—Soy Quiron, estoy a cargo del campamento. Estas a salvo aquí.

—Yo no entiendo... —dice la chica.

—Eres una semidiosa, mitad humana, mitad dios. Lo cual significa que uno de tus padres es un Dios...

—No —dice antes de que Quiron acabe—. Mis padres son humanos, viven en Londres y tengo una hermana, y un hermano, yo no... No pertenezco aquí, debo volver, debo hablar con mis padres y volver a Londres y...

Fue interrumpida por un grito ahogado de Annabeth.  
La miró y ella no tenia la vista en ella sino en algo detrás de ella.  
Alexis volteo su vista hasta donde miraba Annabeth. Se encontró con varias burbujas que se condensaban a su espalda y el vaso de agua vacío.

—¿Que es eso? —pregunta Alexis al instante.

—Tu lo haz hecho —le responde Rachel igual de asombrada.

—Quiron, no creerás que... —dice Annabeth pero no completo la frase.

Alexis voltea al instante y las burbujas de agua explotan salpicando a todos un poco.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —le pregunta Annabeth algo consternada.

—No lo se.

—¿Te ha pasado antes? —le pregunta Quiron.

Para sorpresa y no tanto de los tres ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Tal vez ella también sea hija de Poseidón —dice Rachel—. Tal vez por eso sueña a Percy.

—¿Que sabes de Percy? —esta vez Quiron se muestra un poco mas ansioso.

—Solo lo he soñado, nunca le he visto en persona.

—Creo que deberías descansar, mañana hablaremos.

—No se puede quedar aquí —dice Annabeth—. Y la cabaña de Hermes ya esta abarrotada.

—No creo que sea buena idea... —dice Rachel al entender lo que Annabeth quería decir.

—Puede quedarse solo una noche, después de los sucesos... —dice Quiron y se dirige a Annabeth—Muestrale la cabaña. ¿Rachel, podríamos hablar?

Quiron y Rachel salen de la habitación y Annabeth se acerca a Alexis.

—Creo que será mejor que estar aquí —le dice mientras agarra su mochila.

* * *

**Hola! Ahora no tengo nada que decir pero una pequeña pregunta: **

**Ayer estaba viendo Avatar, la leyenda de Aang (no se si se escribe así) y estaba viendo que asombroso era el Agua Control y me imagine a Percy alucinado en la tribu Agua! No se fue raro...¿Alguien mas a pensado en eso?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Gracias por los recuerdos. **

Alexis siguió a Annabeth, le había dicho que ella podía llevar sus cosas pero Annabeth había insistido y a Alexis le dio la impresión de que no debía tratar de llevarle la contraria a esa chica.  
Caminaban en silencio entre las Cabañas solo iluminadas por la luna y unas cuantas antorchas que ardían muy tenues. A Alexis le hubiera encantado ver los diferentes diseños de las cabañas pero estaba demasiado cansada.

—Esta es su cabaña —dice Annabeth y Alexis tuvo que retroceder varios pasos porque no se había dado cuenta de que Annabeth se había detenido.

—La cabaña 3, de Poseidon —responde Alexis solamente y ella ni siquiera sabe de donde ha salido esa información.

Annabeth asiente con la cabeza y sube las escaleras a la puerta, abre la puerta y Alexis la sigue con cautela.

—Hace un poco mas de una semana que no sabemos nada de el —dice Annabeth dejando la mochila de Alexis sobre la cama.

Alexis mira los muros como si se tratase de un sueño, ella ya conoce el lugar, pero jamas lo había visto tan real.

—Annabeth, ¿Que hacemos aquí?

—Creí que si dormías aquí podrías soñar de nuevo con el, tal vez hasta descubras donde se encuentra —a Annabeth le brillaron los ojos por un momento.

Alexis la miro, se le encogió el corazón al verla así. Ella ya le conocía, bueno ya la había visto antes como la recordaba Percy. Annabeth era una chica fuerte, calculadora, determinada y sobre todo inteligente, era extraño verla así, tan cansada y vulnerable, sosteniendo sus brazos contra su pecho tanto que parecía que intentaba no destrozarse.

—Te ayudare a encontrarlo —dice Alexis sin pensarlo.

—Gracias —dice solamente Annabeth—. Te dejare para que descanses. Nos veremos mañana.

—Annabeth... —le llama antes de que esta salga de la cabaña.

—¿Si? —voltea confundida.

—Duerme bien —le dice Alexis y Annabeth solo asiente y sale cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

—¿Quien eres Percy? —susurra Alexis mirando la cama y se deja caer.

* * *

—Percy... —murmura al ver al chico entrar en la casa.

La casa tenia un aspecto inquietante y no era porque se estuviera cayendo a pedazos o el hecho que estaba quemada, no, era algo mas.

El sueño se distorsiono.

Ella trato de aferrarse a la imagen pero algo parecía estar interfiriendo. Sintió su cuerpo temblar y lo ultimo que pudo ver eran lobos.

* * *

Se levanto de la cama temblando y con la piel helada.  
Los rayos del sol le llegaron a los ojos y se dejo caer en la cama de nuevo.

—Demonios, no fue un sueño...

Se levanto de la cama y dio una vuelta por la cabaña.  
Noto que su playera estaba empapada, por alguna razón que ella desconocía.

—Necesito ropa seca —dijo mientras buscaba algo de ropa en la cabaña aunque ya sabia en donde buscar decidió dar un vistazo.

Al final encontró una playera naranja que le venia muy grande, pero que le hacia sentir un poco mejor.  
Abrió su mochila y saco un short que había empacado antes de escapar del instituto.  
Recogió su largo cabello pelirrojo en una trenza y salió de la cabaña.

Unos campistas que iban pasando le dedicaron algunas miradas groseras y otros parecían muy confundidos.

—Genial, ya tengo amigos —dijo en un susurro para sus adentros.

Esta vez se permitió ver las cabañas y gracias a sus sueños sabia a que dios pertenecía cada una de ellas. Su favorita siempre había sido la de Demeter, tenia un encanto, un toque de vida silvestre que le recordaba a su jardín en Londres.  
Paso por la cabaña de Ares y sintió una pequeña punzada en el estomago, tenia que admitir que le daba algo de miedo o mas bien que temía por su integridad física.

—¡Hola! —le dijo una chica rubia sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Alexis solo la miro, nunca fue muy buena haciendo amistades y eso no había cambiado.

—Soy Angela, hija de Afrodita

—Hola. Soy Alexis —dijo solamente de la manera mas incomoda posible.

—Si, lo se. Eres hija del primer ministro de Londres. Eso debe ser genial. ¿Conoces mucha gente famosa? —la chica parecía muy entusiasmada.

—Mmm... no mucho —responde y voltea a su alrededor como quien pide auxilio.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo Angela con una risita—. No estoy acostumbrada a ver gente importante tan seguido.

—No importa, es solo que aquí no muchas personas reaccionan así al verme.

—¡Angela! Tenemos que ir a entrenar —grita una chica de pelo negro mientras se acerca corriendo.

—Claro, ya voy —responde Angela y no parece estar muy conforme con eso—. Alexis, te presento a Rose, hija de Demeter.

—Mucho gusto —dice Alexis algo asombrada.

—Igualmente —sonríe la chica.

—Bueno, creo que te enseñare el campamento —le dice Angela a Alexis y la toma del brazo.

—¿No iras a entrenar? —le pregunta Rose.

—No, definitivamente no. Escuche que hoy entrenaría Annabeth, ella me mataría —responde Angela—. Es una tarea suicida.

—Annabeth... —dice Alexis casi en transe.

—Si. Es hija de Atenea y novia del mas sexy héroe que he visto, Percy Jackson —dice con una sonrisa y luego se convierte en una mueca—. No entiendo que le vio él a ella.

—¿Percy? —repite Alexis un poco alterada.

—Si... —la cara de Angela se ensombrece—. Te lo presentaría, pero...

—El desapareció —dice Rose—. Annabeth no ha parado de buscarlo.

—¿Y quien no? —dice riendo Angela—. Si ese chico esta tan bueno.

Alexis siente sus mejillas sonrojarse un poco.

—Es algo serio, Angela —le dice Rose—. Ughh. Me iré a entrenar, las veré mas tarde.

* * *

**Me he tardado, lo se! lo siento mucho! Es que a mi el Domingo no me sienta nada bien, es día familiar y casi no me da tiempo se prender la compu. Pero aquí esta, y si puedo mañana subiré dos capis :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**¿Tengo un hermano? **

Alexis' POV

Angela y yo caminamos unos minutos y nos detuvimos en los establos.

—¡Te encantaran los pegasos! —dice y da unos pequeños saltitos.

Entro al establo y miro los hermosos caballos alados, mi vista se detiene en uno en especial. Un pegaso negro.  
Camino hacia el hipnotizada.

—El es Blackjack, es de Percy...—dice Angela, pero no hacia falta la información.

Me acerco al pegaso un poco mas.

—Ten cuidado, no ha dejado que nadie lo toque desde que Percy ha desaparecido.

Ignore sus palabras y lo acaricie, casi pude ver la cara que había hecho Angela al ver lo que acababa de hacer. Me acerque mas y el pegaso recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Tu también lo extrañas, ¿No es así?" dije en mi mente.

"Tu lo puedes encontrar" escuche como un susurro telepático y mire Blackjack.

"Puedo entenderte" le dije de la misma manera.

"Por fin, hace mucho no podía mantener una conversación con ninguno de estos campistas" dijo y me pareció escuchar algo de emoción y sorpresa.

"Encontrare a Percy, te lo prometo" le dije y lo mire a los ojos.

—Ahora puedes decirme porque estabas en la cabaña de Poseidon y porque llevas la playera de Percy —dice Angela sacándome de mi primer conversación telepática con un pegaso.

—¿Qué? —digo sin pensar.

—Te vi salir, y es claro que esa camisa no es de tu talla y además huele a Percy —dice sonriendo.

—No lo se... —digo confundida.

—¡También eres hija de Poseidon! ¡Eso quiere decir que eres hermana de Percy! —dice casi gritando y emocionada.

—¿Espera que yo qué? —digo.

—¡Eres hermana de Percy, por eso Blackjack no se alejo de ti!

—No, yo no...

Por alguna razón lo que decía me hacia sentir una sensación rara, como si no quisiera que Percy fuera mi hermano. Pero ella tenia razón, tenia sentido, tal vez por eso le soñaba...

—¡Eso es grandioso! —dice con una amplia sonrisa.

Yo no digo nada, solo me quedo ahí parada viéndola.

—Ahora tienes otro hermano guapo —dice riendo.

—Supongo —digo mecánicamente.

—Oh, deberíamos ir a almorzar, llegaremos tarde —dice y me saca de los establos jalando del brazo.

* * *

Me senté en la mesa de Poseidon sola, y eso me hacia sentir peor, no el estar sola, sino estar en la mesa de Poseidon.  
Todos los campistas me miraban como bicho raro, como si esperaran que en cualquier momento empezaran a salir fuegos artificiales de mi cabello, cosa que ahora no me sorprendería.  
Miro el plato delante de mi, solo es una manzana picada. Tomo un sorbo de agua natural y hago a un lado el plato, no tengo hambre ni ánimos de comer.

"Percy no puede ser mi hermano" digo en mi mente casi tratando de convencerme.

Parece que es lo mas probable, hasta donde se los hijos de Poseidon les es facil controlar el agua y lo sucedido la noche anterior tal vez sea una prueba de ello.

"No quiero que Percy sea mi hermano, yo..."

"Espera... ¿qué? ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Es que acaso estoy...?"

—¡Demonios! —digo un poco mas alto de lo esperado y doy un golpe a la mesa.

Todos voltearon a ver lo que había pasado. Miro a todos apenada, me levanto de la mesa y salgo de ahí, lo mas lejos posible.

* * *

Corrí hacia el bosque, y me senté en el pasto, estar al aire libre siempre me va bien.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —pregunto esperando que alguien me conteste.

"Mi niña" escucho una voz dulce en mi cabeza.

—Creí que me habías abandonado para siempre —respondo y noto un tono extraño en mi voz.

"Yo nunca te abandonaría" dice y la hierba bajo mis pies crece un poco mas.

"Y mucho menos ahora que me necesitas"

—No se lo que esta pasando —le digo y dejo caer mi cuerpo al pasto, este se siente mas suave bajo mi peso.

"Eres mas poderosa de lo que incluso tu puedes imaginar" dice y empiezan a abrirse las flores y brotar otras nuevas. "Tu eres muy importante. Se lo que estas pasando y entiendo cómo te sientes"

—¿Por qué sueño a Percy? —le pregunto casi sin pensarlo—. Siento que es importante, que quiere decir algo, pero no entiendo...

"Encuentralo" dice solamente.

—¿Qué?

"Cuando lo encuentres tus dudas se aclararan" dice.

—¿Donde...?

"Sigue tus instintos, solo déjate guiar. Yo estaré cuid..." la voz se desvanece, pero deja a mi alrededor un olor a flora silvestre. Escucho pasos cerca y me pongo de pie inmediatamente.

—¿Alexis? —escucho una voz y cuando puedo identificar de donde proviene reconozco el rostro de Angela.

Detrás de ella se acerca Rose y ambas me miran.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —pregunta Rose al notar la vegetación—. No es tiempo para que las flores se abran aun.

—Eso no importa —le dice Angela y me mira—. Saliste corriendo, ¿ocurre algo?

—Yo... —digo pero no puedo inventar una excusa—. Tengo que encontrar a Percy.

Ambas se miran asombradas y después me miran a mi como examinando mi salud mental.

—Annabeth no ha parado de buscarlo, ¿Que te hace pensar que tu podrás encontrarlo? —me dice Rose.

—No lo se... Tengo la sensación de que debo intentarlo —le respondo.

—Es una locura —dice Angela con las manos en la cintura—. Además Quiron no permitirá que salgas en una misión, no tienes ningún tipo de entrenamiento.

—Me iré esta noche —digo finalmente—. Yo encontrare a Percy.

—No estarás hablando en serio, ¿O si? —Rose me mira aterrada.

—Siempre hablo muy en serio —le respondí—. No pueden hacer que cambie de opinión.

Iban a protestar pero me fui corriendo de regreso al campamento antes de que dijeran algo.

* * *

**Me he despertado (me han despertado :P) temprano y decidi subir ¿hay otra mejor forma de empezar el día? Si! Escuchando Imagine Dragons **


	15. Chapter 15

**Duelo amistoso con la hija de Atenea. **

Corrí por el bosque de regreso al campamento.  
Choque contra una persona y caí hacia atrás.

—Auch —dije una vez tumbada en el suelo.

—Lo siento, no te vi.

Mire hacia el chico con el que había tropezado, el extiende la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

—Fue mi culpa, iba distraída —le digo al instante y miro inconscientemente su mano un largo tiempo.

—¿Te ayudo? —dice al ver que no reacciono.

—Claro, lo siento —digo mientras tomo su mano y me pongo de pie.

—Soy Chris, hijo de Atenea —me dice con una sonrisa.

—Yo... te conozco —le sonrío.

—Si, ya nos habíamos encontrado antes. Eres Alexis. —dice y empezamos a caminar.

—Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes? —le pregunto.

—Bueno yo iba a por ti antes de que decidieras huir de tu colegio —me explico y dejo escapar una risa.

Recordé la noche que iba a escapar, la anciana convirtiéndose en un monstruo y Emily protegiéndome de una gran babosa... ¡Emily!

—Mi amiga... ella —empiezo.

—Emily esta bien —dice.

—¿Como lo sabes? —le pregunto.

—Ella también era parte de la misión, ella te protegía —me explica con una sonrisa

El chico esta muy mono, es alto y tiene unos hermosos ojos grises, sin mencionar de una hermosa sonrisa y el cabello rubio.

—Siento haberles hecho la tarea difícil —le digo y no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco.

—Descuida, en realidad fue muy interesante. Te estuve observando un tiempo —dice pero al instante sus mejillas se encendieron—. No me refiero a...

—Descuida. Estoy acostumbrada a eso realmente —le digo riendo.

—¿Cómo?

—Me investigaste, ¿No es así? —le digo—. Entonces deberías saber que soy hija del primer ministro de Londres. Digamos que la privacidad no es algo que me pueda permitir.

—Lo lamento, debe ser difícil...

—Te acostumbras —le digo.

Pasamos un tiempo callados solo caminando y esquivando flechas.

—Lo que hiciste... Antes de que te desmayaras, ¿Lo recuerdas? —el rompe el silencio.

—¿Que hice?

Vino a mi mente una imagen de mi tumbada en el suelo y llamando a ese chico "ángel", rogué que no lo recordara.

—Quemaste a ese monstruo, pero... Tu creaste el fuego —me explica.

—No lo recuerdo —le digo aliviada y viene a mi mente una imagen de la noche en la enfermería cuando desperté y mis sabanas estaban en llamas.

Recordé la noche que escape y que justo antes de que me desmayara vi a un chico... ¡era Chris! ¡Y le había dicho que era un ángel!

Me quede tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando había llegado Annabeth hasta que esta me hablo casi a 10 centímetros de mi rostro.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —me pregunta.

Asiento con la cabeza, no me siento capaz de contestarle.  
Annabeth lleva el cabello recogido en una coleta y esta vez se ve menos cansada que anoche.

—Si no te importa, Chris, me gustaría hablar con ella —le dice al chico.

—Claro, las dejo. Hasta luego Alexis —dice sonriendo y se aleja corriendo.

Lo miro hasta que desaparece en un grupo de campistas.

—¿Por que nada de esto te sorprende? —me pregunta Annabeth.

—¿Disculpa? —digo volviendo a la realidad.

—Es que estas viendo cosas que a muchos mortales les hubiera causado una crisis nerviosa y parece que a ti no te importa.

—Crecí creyendo que esto era real, creo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para saber que no me equivocaba —le digo.

—¿Cómo? —me pregunta.

Respire profundamente antes de contestar.

—Mi abuela era una bruja, ella me enseño casi todo lo que se. Me dijo que debería mantener los ojos abiertos siempre —le explico.

—¿Donde esta ella?

—Ahora mismo espero que siga en su ataúd, no me gustaría encontrarla hecha una momia.

—Lo siento —dice apenada—. ¿Puedo suponer que tu también practicabas esos rituales?

—Uno no elige ser lo que es, simplemente se es —le respondo.

—¿Sabes usar armas? —me pregunta.

—¿Por qué? —digo algo alterada.

—Sigueme.

* * *

La seguí hasta la armería, estaba sola.  
Pasamos por los estantes y me mostraba las espadas.

—Necesitas un arma —me dice.

Toma un arco que estaba colgado en la pared.

—¿Sabes usarlo? —me pregunta y me extiende el arco y una flecha.

—Seguro —contesto y lo tomo.

Acomodo la flecha en el arco y lo tenso, inhalo aire y apunto hacia un tablero de dardos en la pared. Exhalo y libero la tensión del arco.

—Nada mal —dice Annabeth y levanta una ceja al recoger la flecha del tablero.

La flecha se encontraba encajada justo en el blanco.

—Tenia demasiado tiempo libre, así que preferí aprender a usar armas en vez de tejer —le digo y casi río para mis adentros.

—¿Así que sabes pelear? —dice y me extiende una daga.

—Parece que si —le respondo y tomo la diga con mi mano.

Ella hace el primer movimiento, me embiste con su daga y casi me corta en el brazo de no ser por que me agache.

—Tienes reflejos —dice solamente.

—Si, bueno, tu no —le digo burlándome y la tiro al suelo haciendo que pierda el equilibrio.

Annabeth jala mi pie cuando intento ponerme de pie y me caigo. Me doy la vuelta de cara a ella y me levanto de un salto. Ambas nos miramos tratando de averiguar que iba a hacer la otra, pero ella se movió primero hacia mi. Me di la vuelta y torcí su muñeca como me habían enseñado a hacer para derribar a una persona. Annabeth cayo al suelo de rodillas y soltó su daga con un gemido de dolor.

—Parece que yo gano —le dije al oído y la solté.

Ella solo se quedo ahí en el suelo mirándome confundida y enojada.

—Eres buena —dijo solamente.

—Gracias —digo con una sonrisa.

—Pero deberías practicar mas, una pelea real no es como un duelo casual —me dice y se pone de pie—. Te veré después.

Annabeth sale de la armería, se nota que esta enojada. Me sentí mal por ella, pero debo admitir que eso me levanto el animo.  
Sentí un ardor en el brazo. Toco el punto donde sentí dolor y cuando miro mi mano hay sangre.

—Debo... —empiezo pero me quedo sin palabras.

Miro la herida y esta se cierra ante mis ojos.

—¿Qué demonios? —digo sorprendida—. Esto no debe ser bueno...

Salgo de la armería hacia la cabaña. Es hora de irme.

* * *

**¡Demonios me siento como perdida! A mi el eclipse no me sentó bien.**

**Bueno, vamos a empezar a hacer nudos en esta historia ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nuevos sentimientos **

Emily's POV

Estaba en la arena de combate, practicando pelea con espada con un chico de la cabaña de Hermes, y la vi. Iba pasando con ese aire distraído, como si viviera en otro mundo. Su cabello rojo caía en una trenza, llevaba una camisa del campamento que le venia bastante grande y unos shorts que dejaban ver sus pálidas piernas.

—¡Lexi! —grito antes de darme cuenta.

La chica pelirroja voltea instintivamente al escuchar su nombre.

—Practicamos en otro momento, ¿De acuerdo? —le digo al chico y este hace una mueca y se va sin protestar.

—Hola, ¿como estas? —dice la pelirroja sonriendo—. La ultima vez que te vi...

—Estoy bien —respondo—. Me alegra ver que tu ya hayas despertado, por un momento creí que...

—¡Eh, que no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente! —dice riendo.

—Te sienta bien el naranja —digo sin pensarlo.

—¿Esto? —dice mirando la camisa—. La he tomado prestada. ¿Te parece que me veo bien?

Un rayo de sol golpea su rostro y sus ojos parecen cambiar de color. Sus ojos... parecen imposibles. En ambos ojos la mitad es de color púrpura y la otra mitad parece rojo, son hermosos y a la vez aterradores.

—Me parece que te ves muy hermosa —digo y siento mis mejillas encenderse al instante.

Caminamos por unos minutos juntas por el campamento, ella había empezado a hacer chistes malísimos, pero me han parecido bastante divertidos.

—Annabeth me ha mostrado la armería —dice—. Es una pasada, incluso practicamos un poco.

—¿Qué? —digo al instante—. ¿No se te habrá ocurrido pelear con Annabeth, verdad?

—Bueno... yo...

—Podría matarte, ¿sabes? —le digo y sale como un regaño.

—Muy tarde —dice sonriendo nerviosa—. ¡Pero le he ganado!

La miro por unos minutos.

—¿Le has ganado? —repito confundida— ¿A Annabeth Chase?

—Si —dice sonriendo.

—Creo que eso es peor que perder contra ella —digo.

—No creo que sea de ese tipo de chicas —dice y suelta una risa—. Me ha parecido muy linda.

Siento una extraña sensación al escuchar eso.

—Oye, Emily... —dice mas seria.

—¿Mmm? —la miro y ella agacha la mirada.

—¿Que sabes de Percy Jackson?

La examino un momento antes de contestar.

—El es hijo de Poseidon —digo solamente.

Ella me mira esperando escuchar mas, no se va a rendir tan fácilmente.

—Veamos... Es novio de Annabeth, su mejor amigo y protector es Grover, un satiro. Es un chico muy agradable —le digo.

—Emily... —susurra—. Tengo que irme.

La pelirroja sale corriendo antes de que le pueda decir algo mas.

—Nos veremos después, Emily —me grita desde varios metros de distancia.

Solo la miro hasta que se pierde de vista entre los campistas.

—¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tiene que hacer eso? —digo sin notar que estoy sonriendo.

La primera vez que la había visto iba con el cabello despeinado y parecía bastante triste, aun así ella sonreía y bromeaba como si no tuviera nada. Cada vez que las demás chicas le molestaban ella solo respondía amablemente y con toda la seguridad del mundo, como si jamas nada pudiera hacerla caer. Y la vez que Alexis iba a escapar y le ataco ese monstruo... cualquier chica en su lugar se hubiera paralizado. Alexis era una chica imposible, bastante misteriosa para desconfiar de ella y lo suficientemente leal para no hacerlo.  
Al final me había rendido en ella, cada vez que le preguntaba mas sobre ella para conocerla mejor ella solo cambiaba de tema. Decidí dejarla hablar a su ritmo, sin presionarla. Si ella quería decirme algo, lo haría.

* * *

**Perdón por no subir mas temprano, me pase el día de vaga por la ciudad y en muchas partes me tope con banderitas y carteles con las letras SPQR, me imaginaran la cara que tenia no paraba de reir! Yo solo esperaba ver a Jason en cualquier momento!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Mi primo resulta un buen oponente.**

Alexis' POV

Me vi envuelta en un juego de "atrapa la bandera", no supe como negarme y ahora me encontraba con una espada demasiado pesada para mi y una armadura que se encajaba en mis costillas. Apenas podía caminar sin tropezar por el peso que llevaba encima.  
Me detengo cerca de un árbol y desato las correas de la armadura. Siento como mis músculos agradecen la libertad.  
Escucho un ruido detrás de mi y ahí esta. Veo la bandera del equipo contrario, la azul.

—No puede ser —digo casi riendo.

Me acerco con mucho cuidado con la espada preparada para embestir a quien se acerque.

—¿Lo crees tan fácil? —dice una voz masculina.

Mis ojos encuentran al chico que ha hablado. Esta a unos pasos de mi interponiendose entre la bandera y yo.  
Jason Grace, hijo de Zeus, ya lo había visto antes en el campamento. El chico llevaba el cabello rubio revuelto, de sus ojos azules saltaban chispas, su armadura brillaba como si estuviera cargada de electricidad.

—Hola, soy Alexis —digo solamente.

Descargo mi fuerza en el chico, este es rápido y muy hábil. Me asestó varios golpes y lo tuve que esquivar varias veces. Después de una lucha agotadora ambos nos separamos sin aliento.

—Eres buena —dice solamente y suelta una risa burlona—. Pero no tanto.

Ahora el hace el primer movimiento. Se deja ir contra mi con su espada y aprovechando la fuerza del golpe lo desvié hasta que este callo al suelo.

—Lo siento —digo con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. No quería hacerte daño.

El solo me mira y con un movimiento de su mano hace que un rayo atrape mi espada. Siento como la corriente eléctrica viaja a mi brazo, suelto la espada enseguida y esta cae con un ruido pesado al suelo.  
El rayo ahora recorre ambos brazos, la energía me abruma pero me mantengo en pie. Jason me mira asombrado, parece que no se la puede creer que he sobrevivido a su ataque.

—Cuidado con tus trucos, Grace —digo sin aliento y haciendo un gran esfuerzo—. Pueden voltearse contra ti.

Alce los brazos y la energía del rayo se libero por mis dedos en pequeños rayos que alcanzaron a Jason. Este solo dio traspiés hacia atrás al recibir el impacto.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —me pregunta con los ojos como platos.

—Me gustaría decirte, pero ni yo lo se —digo y esta vez lo ataco con algo que conozco mejor.

Escucho el agua correr cerca y de repente ahí esta, formando espirales de cada lado de mis manos esperando por mis ordenes.

—¿Que tal te vendría el agua, chispitas? —digo burlándome.

Los espirales de agua se convierten en lazos y atrapan al chico en un torbellino.  
Avanzo hacia la bandera y levanto el asta con una mano, deshago el torbellino de agua y el chico cae al suelo tosiendo.

—Yo gano —le digo sonriendo.

De repente escuche varias voces gritando en señal de victoria y en unos segundos había muchos campistas alrededor de mi gritando mi nombre y festejando.

—¡Eh, chica, eso ha estado genial! —me dijo un chico sonriendo.

—¡Le has ganado a un hijo de Zeus! —dice otro riendo.

—Oye eso ha sido... estupendo —dice Emily abriéndose paso entre la multitud y abrazándome—. ¡No sabia que podías hacer eso!

—¡Ni yo! —le respondo riendo nerviosa.

Los chicos seguían festejando y soltando cumplidos a diestra y siniestra.

—¿Te importa? —le pregunto a Emily dándole la bandera—. Ahora vuelvo.

Me abrí paso entre los semidioses y me puse frente a Jason, el era mas alto que yo y resultaba un tanto intimidante, tanto por que era muy atractivo incluso con esa cicatriz en el labio como que parecía un chico bastante rudo y capaz de dar una buena paliza.

—¿Sin rencores? —le digo ofreciendo mi mano.

—Descuida, hija de Poseidon —me dice serio estrechando mi mano—. Todo queda entre familia.

—¿Eres hija de Poseidon? —me pregunta un chico delgado de cabello castaño rizado.

—Umm... Eso parece —respondo bastante incomoda.

—¡Eso si que flipa! —dice muy sonriente y sus ojos brillan.

—Soy Piper —me dice una chica morena y la saludo con un apretón de manos—. El es Leo, hijo de Hefesto.

—Si, ese soy yo —dice el chico castaño riendo—. Olvide presentarme.

—Mi nombre es Alexis —les digo a ambos.

No hacia falta las presentaciones formales, Angela ya se había encargado de hacerme memorizar los nombres de la mayoría de los campistas.  
Piper Mclean era su hermana, y la ahora líder de la cabaña de Afrodita. Mientras que Leo Valdez era líder de la cabaña de Hefesto. Ellos dos junto con Jason había regresado apenas ayer de una misión.

—Así que ya se conocieron —dice Annabeth acercándose.

—Si, fue imposible no notar como le pateaban el trasero al chico Superman —dice Leo burlándose.

—Creo que eso todos lo vimos —le contesta Annabeth y por primera vez la noto algo ¿contenta?

—Estaba distraído —dice Jason defendiéndose—. ¡Ademas no iba a pelear contra una niña!

—Pues podemos pelear cuando quieras —digo sonriendo—. Yo estoy dispuesta a pelear con un chico y cargar con las consecuencias. Con toda confianza usa todas tus fuerzas.

—Eso suena tentador —dice Leo—. Creo que esta chica oficialmente me agrada.

* * *

**Jeyyy! Jason! Una disculpa por no subir, pero es que estado algo ocupada**


	18. Chapter 18

**Percy resulta ser mas real de lo que creo. **

Una vez en la cabaña aliste mi mochila, guarde algunas provisiones para el viaje, y tome una sudadera azul de Percy porque tenia frío.  
Antes de salir de la habitación mire todo por ultima vez, no sabia si volvería a estar ahí.  
Me detuve en una foto de la pared, era Percy y su madre, Sally. Se veían muy felices los dos. Parecía ser el cumpleaños de Percy por el pastel de cumpleaños azul.

—Hubiera sido lindo estar ahí

"¿Qué acabo de decir?"

Guardo la foto en mi mochila, no la quiero dejar, si no voy a volver a estar ahí necesito algo para recordarlo. Cierro la mochila y salgo de la cabaña, antes de cerrar la puerta miro hacia el interior queriendo recordar cada mínimo detalle de ese lugar.  
Me dirijo al bosque, ya esta oscureciendo. El frío me congela los huesos, a penas puedo seguir caminando. Siento la piel de mis piernas erizarse de frío.

—Debí haber tomado pantalones del instituto —digo y maldigo en silencio.

—¿A donde crees que vas?

Me volteo hacia el origen de la voz. Es Chris.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunto.

—Me han dicho que ibas a salir de paseo... —responde.

Lo miro y me doy cuenta de que lleva una mochila al hombro.

—¿A donde pretendes ir? —digo confundida.

—Iré contigo —dice.

—No, no lo harás —le respondo.

—Iré aunque no estés de acuer...

Su frase es interrumpida por otras voces.

—Oh, gracias a los dioses que los encontramos —dice Angela que viene con Rose y ambas cargan mochilas, la de Angela mas grande y pesada.

—¿Qué? —exclamo—. Ni piensen que irán conmigo.

—Iremos —responde Rose—. En primera es un suicidio que vayas sola y no te dejaremos.

—Ademas no conoces los Estados Unidos —dice Angela—. Te perderías.

—Ellas tienen razón —dice Chris.

Iba a empezar a protestar, pero decidí no hacerlo. Tenían razón, claro, pero de todos modos no los pondría en peligro por protegerme.

—Como quieran... —digo resignada.

Casi me pareció que Angela estaba a punto de hacer su danza de la victoria.

—Y bueno... ¿Ahora a donde vamos? —pregunta Rose.

—Debo hacer una parada antes, ¿Les importa? —digo.

No estoy segura de querer decirles adonde iré.

—Claro —dice Rose.

* * *

Nos detuvimos en un edificio de New York. Lo mire un largo rato, sentí las piernas temblar.

—¿Que hacemos aquí? —pregunta Chris mirandome.

—Es algo que tengo que hacer, creo que... —digo y no encuentro manera de terminar la frase.

—Bien, vamos —dice Chris.

—No, espera —respondo al instante—. Debo ir sola.

—¿Estas segura? —pregunta Rose preocupada.

—Tranquila, no hay peligros —le digo intentando tranquilizar a todos—. Solo es algo que debo hacer sola. Espero no les importe...

—Te esperaremos aquí —dice Angela y por primera vez agradezco su presencia.

—Gracias —digo—. No tardare.

Cruzo la calle corriendo y entro al edificio.  
Se exactamente cuantas escaleras debo subir, en que puerta debo tocar y a quien encontrare detrás de ella, pero no tengo idea de qué diré.

Me paro frente a la puerta con la mano echa un puño temblando cerca de la madera. No puedo tocar simplemente y decir "Hola, soy Lexi, usted no me conoce pero yo se todo sobre usted y su hijo Percy Jackson".

—Ok... Puedo hacerlo —digo y respiro profundamente.

Las piernas me tiemblan y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda.

—¡Demonios, no puedo!

Antes de que pudiera pensar ya había tocado la puerta. Escuche pasos al otro lado y mi respiración se detuvo.

—¿que hice? —digo en un susurro.

Al escuchar que quitaban el seguro a la puerta me entraron ganas de salir corriendo.

—Hola —dice una mujer de cabello castaño al abrir la puerta—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —le respondo y siento mis mejillas sonrojarse un poco.

Ella me miro y fijo su mirada en la sudadera, parecía bastante asombrada.

—¿Quién... Quién eres? —dijo titubeando un poco.

—Soy Alexis Clayworth. Yo...

—¿Donde conseguiste... Eso? —me pregunta señalando la sudadera.

—Ummm yo... Este... —balbuceo intentado explicar la situación.

—Es de Percy —dice y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Sally me abrazo y lloraba en mi hombro.

—Oh, lo siento —dice secandose las lagrimas con la manga de su playera—. Soy Sally Jackson. Pasa, por favor.

—Gracias —digo con una sonrisa.

Entre y Sally cerro la puerta.

Nos sentamos en la cocina y ella empezó a preparar te, le había insistido que no era necesario, pero ella era muy convincente.

—¿Tu eres... amiga de Percy? —pregunta haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'amiga' mientras me acerca una gran taza azul con té.

Vino a mi mente la imagen de Percy bebiendo chocolate caliente en esa misma taza.

—Gracias —le digo tomando la taza—. Yo... puede decirse que si.

Siento mis mejillas sonrojarse aun mas y mis orejas se empiezan a encender al ver que a Sally parecía divertirle.

—¿Haz sabido algo de él? —me pregunta ansiosa y algo cansada.

—Ahora estoy buscándolo... —le digo.

La miro un momento ella esta sonriendo pero se ve realmente agotada.

—Creí que debía venir porque necesitaba estar segura de que usted estaba bien —le digo.

—Gracias —dice ella confundida—. No me habían visitado antes para eso. No creí que mandaran alguien del campamento...

—No me mandaron —digo apenada.

—Bueno yo creí...

—No, en realidad, he escapado... Yo... —digo apenada—. Debo ser honesta. No he dicho la verdad. En realidad no conozco a Percy.

—No entiendo —dice ella mirádome.

—No lo conozco en persona. Le he soñado, pero... —le explico—. Creo que puedo encontrarlo.

—¿Lo... sueñas? —dice pero no parece muy sorprendida.

Asiento con la cabeza y tomo un sorbo de te.

—¿El esta bien? —pregunta ansiosa.

—El esta a salvo —le digo calmándola, aunque la verdad temía por que le pasara algo a Percy.

—Te creo —dice finalmente—. En serio, confío en ti.

—Gracias —le digo y me volteo al escuchar el ruido de la puerta.

—Disculpa un segundo —dice y sale de la cocina.

Cuando vuelve a entrar llega con un hombre.

—El es Paul —me dice.

—Mucho gusto —digo sonriendo.

—Buenas noches —dice él, confundido.

—Cariño, ella es Alexis, es... bueno viene del campamento —le explica Sally a Paul.

—Ya veo —dice tratando de entender realmente.

—Te lo explicare después —le dice salí en voz baja.

—Creo que tengo que irme —les digo levantándome de la mesa.

—Espera, quisiera darte algo —me dice Sally.

Veo como vacía en un recipiente algunas cosas, pero no logro ver que es.

—Aquí tienes —dice dándome lo que ha empacado.

—No es necesario —digo apenada.

Ella insiste y al final tengo que tomarlo.

—Gracias por venir hasta aquí, fue muy amable —me dice Sally y me abraza antes de que salga.

Paul abre la puerta y me sonríe.

—Un gusto conocerte —dice.

—En realidad el gusto es mío, muchas gracias por todo —les digo a ambos—. Oh, y si no le importa... —digo tratando de explicar lo de la ropa de Percy.

—Descuida —dice Sally sonriendo y algo sonrojada—. Creo que te queda bien, a Percy le resultaría algo gracioso...

Siento mis mejillas sonrojarse, no había pensado en lo que el diría al verme así, con su ropa.

—Gracias —digo tratando de ocultar el color rojo de mi rostro, pero es inútil—. Les mantendré informados, en cuanto pueda.

Me abraza una ultima vez Sally y después bajo corriendo las escaleras. Me detengo en la entrada del edificio. Miro el recipiente que me ha dado Sally, son galletas azules. Se me escapa una sonrisa antes de guardarlas en la mochila. Observo por ultima vez el interior del edificio, siento una sensación extraña como si estuviera por fin en mi hogar.

—No, no puedo... ¡Demonios! —digo tratando de sacar esa idea de mi mente.

Atravieso la calle corriendo y me encuentro con Chris, Rose y Angela.

—¿Has tenido suerte? —pregunta Rose.

—Si, creo que si —le respondo sintiéndome mas vacía al dejar el edificio.

* * *

**Hooola! He estado muy ocupada últimamente, nada demasiado especial solo unos dibujos que tengo que terminar y otras cosas. Y ahora si tengo una historia que vale la pena ser contada!**

**Me he encontrado una perrita y la he adoptado, en realidad no me la encontré, ella me encontró. La perrita llego a mi casa y se instalo debajo de mi coche y no quería salir, tuve que quedarme ahí por mas de media hora hasta que confió en mi para acercarse, y bueno, ahora vive conmigo! haha lo gracioso es que esto me ha pasado ya varias veces, soy como un imán de perros callejeros.**


	19. Chapter 19

**El hada luchadora de Bodmin **

Tomamos un autobús hacia a Massachusetts después de varias discusiones sobre a donde deberíamos ir.  
Me senté de lado de la ventana con un Chris dormido a mi lado. Adelante de nosotros iban Angela y Rose.

—¿No es peligroso ir con una bruja loca? —pregunta Angela subiéndose a su asiento y mirando hacia atrás.

—No nos hará nada —respondo—. Al menos eso quiero creer.

Angela no parece conforme con mi respuesta y hace una mueca.

—¡Eh, sabelotodo! ¡Despierta! —dice Angela golpeando la cabeza de Chris.

—¿...que...? —responde el aun dormido—. ¿Ya llegamos?

—Aun no —le digo.

—¿Por qué me despertaron? —pregunta molesto.

—¿Crees que la bruja quiera sacarnos los ojos y vender nuestros órganos? —le dice Angela.

—Espero que no —responde él después de unos segundos.

—Chicos, es una vieja amiga de mi abuela —les digo intentando calmarlos—. Ella me conoce, se que nos ayudara.

Ambos solo me miraron sin decir nada.

* * *

Entro a la habitación detrás de mi abuela, estaba en penumbras, apenas iluminada por velas.  
Me aferro al vestido de mi abuela y camino escondida detrás de ella. Apenas tengo 5 años.

En el centro de la habitación hay una mesa con tres sillas, hay varios artículos en la mesa y una gran bola de cristal. En una de las sillas hay una mujer mayor con un vestido colorido.

—Mírate Maggie, no haz cambiado nada —dice la mujer levantándose.

—Tu tampoco Joan, podría apostar a que tu cadáver jamas fue exhibido en un museo —dice mi abuela.

—¿Y a quién tenemos aquí? —dice la mujer dirigiéndose a mi—. Ella debe ser la pequeña Melody, se parece tanto a su madre.

—Ella es Joan, una vieja amiga de la abuela —dice mi abuela agachándose un poco hasta mi altura.

—Ven acá, querida —dice la mujer extendiendo su mano hacia mi—. Déjame leerte.

—Anda —dice mi abuela.

Me acerco a la mujer y tomo su mano. Ella aprisiona mi pequeña mano entre las suyas y se queda mirándome con sus ojos de plata por unos minutos.

—Como lo imaginaba —dice con una sonrisa—. Serás muy poderosa, pero eso también puede arrastrarte al mismo inframundo.

—¿Podemos empezar Joan? —dice mi abuela.

Mi abuela y yo tomamos las dos sillas frente a la mujer, esta empezó a barajar un mazo de cartas y las extendió sobre la mesa, boca abajo.

—Levanta una —me dijo solamente.

Después de repetir la acción las veces que me pidió puso las cartas que yo había escogido enfrente de ella, esta vez boca arriba.

—Tu parte divina te hace mas poderosa que cualquier otra bruja, pero eso te llevara a perderte —dice—. Al igual que tu madre podrás controlar tu naturaleza con tan solo quererlo. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, no?

—El fuego... —digo con algo de miedo.

—No solo eso —responde la señora—. Podrás manipular cualquier elemento, tu...

Las tres miramos la bola de cristal que empezó a brillar.

—¿...Joan...? —dice mi abuela al ver la expresión de la bruja—. ¿Que es lo que ves?

Mi abuela me había explicado que algunas bolas de cristal solo le muestran las imágenes a su dueño.

—Esto... —dice aterrada—. Mi niña, lo siento tanto...

—¡Dime que es lo que ocurre, Joan! —le pide mi abuela.

—Las Puertas de la Muerte —dice solamente.

—¿...qué...? —le pregunto.

—Sufrirás frente a las Puertas de la Muerte —responde—. Aunque salgas victoriosa, perderás todo lo que en verdad te importa. El amor te salvara, pero también te arrastrara a las profundidades del Tártaro.

La miro realmente confundida, no entendía a lo que se refería en absoluto.

* * *

—Es aquí —les digo cuando estamos frente al local con un letrero de neón que dice "El hada luchadora de Bodmin"

—¿No dirás en serio que es Joan Wytte? —pregunta Chris—. Ella murió hace siglos.

—Es ella —digo solamente.

—¿En Salem? —pregunta Rose.

—Lo se, se como suena todo esto, pero deben creerme —digo y entro al local.

Chris, Angela y Rose me siguen indecisos.

—¿En que los puedo ayudar? —nos pregunta una mujer mayor sentada en un sofá de estampado de cebra.

—No ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez —le digo amablemente—. ¿Aun me recuerda?

—Melody, realmente no me equivoque al decir que serias igual que tu madre —dice la mujer acercándose a mi.

Ahora parece mas bajita y menuda, pero tal vez solo es que cuando la vi por primera vez yo solo tenia cinco años.

—Tus ojos son la prueba de tu naturaleza —dice tomando mi rostro entre sus manos como si lo examinara—. Estas muy confundida, te diré como encontrar las respuestas que buscas.

—Disculpe, señora —dice Angela.

—Una hija de Afrodita —dice Joan sonriendo y después mira a Rose y a Chris—. Hija de Demeter e hijo de Atenea.

—¿Cómo lo ha sabido? —le pregunta Chris.

—Soy la verdadera, querido —le dice riendo—. Soy Joan Wytte, la única.

Joan nos había pasado a otra habitación, iluminada por varias velas, y como la vez anterior nos había sentado frente a ella en una mesa, con esa terrible bola de cristal en el centro.

—¿Tus padres no te lo han dicho aun? —me pregunta Joan.

—¿El que? —digo confundida.

—El gran secreto de tu nacimiento —responde—. Tu abuela siempre intento decírtelo, pero Morgan no quería que lo supieras.

—¿Por qué mi madre me ocultaría algo? —le pregunto.

—¿Tu madre? —repite en tono burlón—. Morgan no es tu madre.

Me quedo callada sin poder decir nada, tratando se entender que era lo que quería decirme.

—Eh, bruja, déjela en paz —dice Chris.

—¿Sabes que nunca puede terminar bien esa clase de sentimientos en un hijo de Atenea, no es así? —le respondió la bruja y Chris se quedo callado.

—¡Basta! —dice Angela—. Venimos a consultar sobre muestra misión.

—Esta no es su misión —dice la bruja—. Es solo de Melody.

—Nosotros somos sus amigos, le ayudaremos —responde Rose.

—Es gracioso que digan eso —responde Joan.

Levanto la mirada y me encuentro los ojos de plata de la bruja sobre mi.

—Una vez dije que serias muy poderosa —empieza—, pero jamas imagine que la señora misma te buscaría a ti.

Quise preguntarle que cómo lo sabia, pero algo me decía que debía mantenerme callada.

—Se por qué estas aquí —dice la bruja—. Buscas al hijo de Poseidon.

—¿Qué sabe usted de Percy? —le pregunta Angela.

—Tu destino es encontrarte con él en la tierra mas allá del dominio de los dioses —me dice la bruja ignorando a Angela—. No lo podrás hacer sin el Rey de los Fantasmas.

—¿Donde lo encuentro? —le pregunto.

—Primero debes encontrarte a ti, ve a Nueva Orleans —responde.

* * *

—Eso si que fue de gran ayuda —dice Rose en tono sarcástico.

Caminábamos por las calles de Salem, faltaban unas cuantas horas para que amaneciera.

—Ella tiene razón —les digo.

—¿A que te refieres? —pregunta Angela.

—Esta es mi misión, no puedo arrastrarlos conmigo hasta el fondo —respondo.

—Nosotros elegimos venir —dice Chris.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no había escuchado su voz.

—No quiero ponerlos en peligro, no podría... —digo sin poder terminar la frase.

—¿Que es eso? —pregunta Angela nerviosa.

Los cuatro miramos hacia donde apuntaba, a mitad de la calle empezó a aparecer una gran masa negra.

—Un perro del infierno —grito Rose.

—¡Corran! —grita Chris al ver que son mas de uno.

* * *

**Espero que les guste, y por cierto Joan Wytte si existió, o quién sabe tal vez siga viva...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Adopto una mascota infernal.**

Al final de la calle los bultos empezaban a tomar forma: tres perros gigantes, un poco mas grandes que una camioneta.

—No podremos contra los tres —dice Rose sacando una daga de se cinturón mientras corríamos.

—¿Piensas enfrentarlos? —le pregunta Angela bastante alterada.

—No nos queda de otra —responde Rose—. Son mas rápidos que nosotros.

—De acuerdo, lo haremos —dice Chris sacando su espada y los cuatro nos detuvimos.

—Están dementes —dice Angela acomodando su arco y preparando una flecha.

Miro a los tres poniéndose en posición de ataque sin saber que hacer.  
El primer perro corre hacia nosotros antes que los otros dos.

—Yo me encargo —grita Chris corriendo hacia el perro gigante.

En menos de un minuto Rose tenia dos perro del infierno tras ella. Angela le lanzo una flecha que le dio en el costado a un animal y este se fue contra ella.  
Chris aun peleaba con un perro, sin ninguna opción de ganar, ya que cada que este le heria, el perro sanaba en segundos.

El olor a muerte entra en mis sentidos haciéndome sentir mareada.

Veo como Angela esta protegiéndose con las manos desnudas contra el perro, su arco esta a varios metros lejos de ella.

—¡No! ¡Basta! —grito antes de que el perro puedo morderla.

El perro ahora me mira a mi y corre hacia donde estoy parada. Cierro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este no llega.  
Abro los ojos lentamente y me encuentro con los tres perros gigantes sentados frente a mi.

—¿Qué...? —pregunto balbuceando.

Volteo a ver a Chris que se acerca cautelosamente y a Rose y Angela que me miran asustadas.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —pregunta Chris sin aliento.

Uno de los perros le empieza a gruñir al sentirlo mas cerca. Chris camina unos pasos hacia atrás.

—¡No! —le digo con la voz temblando al perro.

Este se acuesta frente a mi como un cachorrito.

—Creo que no son tan peligrosos —digo acercándome al perro cautelosamente.

—Odio esas cosas —dice Angela.

—Deberíamos matarlos —dice Rose bastante enojada acercándose con su daga lista para asestar un golpe letal.

Los perros empiezan a gruñirle.

—No puedes hacerlo —le digo a Rose.

Me acerco a uno de los perros y comienzo a acariciarlo, los otros dos se acercan y uno recarga su gran cabeza en mi hombro haciéndome perder un poco el equilibrio.

—Aléjate de ellos —dice Chris y levanta su espada.

—No te atrevas —le digo interponiéndome entre los perros y el.

—No sabes lo que esas cosas pueden hacer —dice Angela con expresión sombría.

—No les harán nada, lo prometo —les digo tratando de convencerlos.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura? —me pregunta Rose.

—Yo me encargare si sucede algo —le digo—. Ademas los necesitamos. Podrían llevarnos a Nueva Orleans.

—¡NO IRE EN ESA COSA! —grita Angela.

* * *

Al final conservamos a los perros, y yo me encargue de nombrarlos: a los dos machos les había puesto Danger y Nox y a la hembra le había nombrado Kina.

A ninguno de mis amigos les había caído bien la idea de ir hasta Nueva Orleans en el lomo de un perro del infierno, pero no teníamos mas opciones, ademas de que eran mas rápidos que un autobús.

Yo iba a espaldas de Nox y Rose en Kina, Angela iba aferrada a Chris sobre Danger. A Angela no le había hecho nada de gracia que el perro en el que iba se llamara así.

—Chicos, debemos descansar —les digo al ver que esta saliendo el sol.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ya casi llegamos? —responde Rose.

Nos detenemos en un bosque a las afueras de Memphis, Tennesse.

—Estamos a mitad de camino —digo bajando de Nox—. Ellos deben descansar, no son tan rápidos a la luz del sol, viajan por sombras.

Angela me observo asombrada, incluso yo me asombre de mi misma al decir eso.

—Bueno, me vendría bien dormir un rato —dice Angela y Chris le ayuda a bajar de Danger.

* * *

Desperté acurrucada sobre una cama muy suave, que después me di cuenta era Nox. Rose, Angela y Chris aun dormían, los últimos dos abrazados. Me pareció muy lindo verlos así, sin discutir o sin que Angela le estuviera golpeando cada 5 minutos.

Escucho una risa a lo lejos y decido ir a buscar de donde proviene.

Me detengo cerca de un rió, la risa se detiene.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —digo en voz alta.

—¡La madre te ha dado su bendición! —exclama una ninfa asustada saliendo de los arbustos.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunto.

—Ella te ha elegido —dice abriendo mucho los ojos—. ¿Por qué te ha elegido a ti?

Miro a la ninfa, ella parece estar muy asustada y dolida, su piel verde parece mas pálida.

—No se a lo que te refieres —digo tratando de calmarla.

—¿Por qué te ha dado su bendición a ti? —me pregunta un tanto enojada.

—¿...su bendición...? —repito.

—Si, ella te la ha dado —dice la ninfa—. La puedo ver en ti.

—En serio, no se...

—¡Tu eres una mortal! —dice gritando—. Eres una escoria humana.

—¡Oye!

—Eres una semidiosa —dice escupiendo con desprecio la palabra "semidiosa".

Me quedo callada sin entender nada de lo que dice.

—¿Qué hay de especial en ti? —grita la ninfa—. Eres una aberración, tu especie... tu linaje...

La ninfa comienza a lucir mas espeluznante, sus rasgos se hacen mas tenebrosos.

—Tu no mereces la bendición de Gaia —dice mirándome con odio.

La ninfa se deja ir hacia mi con sus uñas como dagas y alcanza a agarrar mi brazo. Siento sus uñas encajarse en mi piel. La ninfa encaja una daga en mi estomago y luego me suelta.

Me tambaleo hacia atrás de dolor y me llevo las manos al estomago para quitar el objeto, espero encontrar algo parecido a una daga, pero no encuentro nada.

—Es un veneno muy poderoso —dice sonriendo—. En cuanto entra en tu piel explota y esparce las toxinas en tu sangre. No es una muerte rápida, pero si muy dolorosa.

Caigo al suelo sobre mis manos y miro las venas baja mi piel tomar un color negro.

—Creo que Gaia ahora se dio cuenta de que no le sirves para nada —dice riendo.

Siento la sangre bajo mi piel convertirse en fuego, el aire quema mi garganta como ácido cuando respiro. Trato de gritar pero mi voz se convierte en dagas contra mi pecho. La imagen de la ninfa empezó a hacerse borrosa.

—¡Nooo! —escucho a la ninfa gritar.

Abro los ojos y para mi sorpresa ahora la puedo ver claramente.

—¿Qué has hecho? —dice la ninfa enfadada.

No entendía a que se refería hasta que mire mis brazos, estos estaban volviendo a la normalidad, mis venas lentamente se volvían de nuevo azules.

La ninfa me miraba aterrada.

Me puse de pie tambaleándome. La ninfa se lanzo de nuevo contra mi, pero a unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar se desplomo en el suelo.

—¡Haz que se detenga! —grita aterrada.

Veo como se retuerce en el suelo de dolor. Su piel verde se hace gris y agrietada, como si ella misma se estuviera secando.

—¡Lo siento, mi señora! —grita retorciéndose.

—¡Dime que hago! —le grito acercándome a ella.

—El veneno es letal —dice entre gritos.

En unos minutos ya no había nada de la ninfa, solo un montón de arena donde ella estaba.

"Cualquiera que intente oponerse terminara igual" dice una voz lejana.

—Yo no quería que esto terminara así —respondo.

"Cada quien elige su destino" dice calmada. "Ella eligió cómo morir"

* * *

**Uff por fin puedo subir, me he ocupado mucho! Ahora soy enfermera de animales a medio tiempo ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**¿Noche buena? Mas bien la peor de mi vida.**

Angela había insistido en que llegáramos a casa de su tía, y habíamos aceptado después de que Rose tenia un tobillo lastimado y no habíamos comido nada.

Llegamos al atardecer, tocamos la puerta y nos recibió una mujer de unos 36 años con cabello rubio corto, Angela se encargo de lo demás. Me lleve una gran sorpresa al descubrir que día era. 24 de Diciembre, Noche Buena.

Nos encontrábamos sentados frente a la chimenea, comiendo la cena que había preparado la tía de Angela. La tía de Angela se encontraba sola antes de que llegáramos, cuando vio a su sobrina del otro lado de la puerta sus planes para la noche decidieron cambiar y se había puesto a cocinar. Angela nos había explicado que su tía era viuda y que jamas pudo tener hijos así que a ella la trataba como su hija y era la única familia que le quedaba.

La tía de Angela había preparado pollo que olía bastante bien, para mi suerte yo ya era incapaz de comer algún animal sin antes escuchar las palabras de mi abuela retumbando en mi cabeza "Los animales son nuestros hermanos pequeños, debemos cuidarlos". Al final decidí a comer ensalada solamente y aunque el hambre me estaba tentando a engullir cualquier cosa que pareciera comestible pensé que gracias a mis pesadillas la comida solo iba a terminar saliendo por mi boca de nuevo.

Angela y su tía platicaban animosamente y Chris y Rose parecían integrarse en la platica bastante bien. Yo por otro lado no entendía ni una palabra, en mi mente solo estaban mis padres (que ahora no sabia si realmente lo eran), mis hermanos (que no había hablado con ellos en bastante tiempo y no sabía si podría volver a llamarlos mis hermanos), Will (que ahora tenia la sensación de que realmente me odiaba)... y Percy.

Todos terminamos de comer y decidimos ir a dormir, la casa de la tía de Angela no tenia mas que dos habitación, pero decidimos dormir en la sala, eso seria mejor que dormir afuera.

Tome los restos de pollo y salí de la casa a dárselos a Danger, Kina y Nox.  
Me senté un rato afuera solo observando las estrellas hasta que Angela salió.

—Los odio —dice solamente viendo como Kina destroza un pequeño hueso.

—No son tan malos —le digo solamente.

Ella permanece callada, mas callada de que se consideraría normal en una hija de Afrodita.

—Tu no sabes lo que yo de ellos —dice rompiendo el silencio.

La miro y observo que su acostumbrado aire de fantasía y coqueteo se ha ido, ahora hay una chica mas seria, mas rota.

—Una noche mi padre y yo habíamos salido de la casa a ver los fuegos artificiales de la fiesta de la ciudad —dice mirando hacia el cielo—. Llego una de esas cosas e intento atacarme.

Miro instintivamente a los tres perros que estaban tirados frente a la casa como cachorritos.

—Yo solo tenia 7 años —dice y su voz tiembla—. Mi padre lo enfrento. Esa cosa lo mato y justo cuando iba hacia mi... desapareció.

La chica agacha la cabeza y su cabello le oculta el rostro.

—No lo sabia —le digo tratando se disculparme.

—No es algo de lo que me guste hablar —responde mirándome.

—Lo siento, Angie —le digo solamente.

—No —dice forzando una sonrisa—. Ya quedo en el pasado. Ahora tengo 16 años, ya no soy una niña, ahora se defenderme.

Me siento culpable por una vez pensar que por ser hija de Afrodita seria una chica bastante molesta. Angela era una guerrera, una semidiosa valiente y muy inteligente. Angela había sufrido una perdida irreemplazable y no por eso se la pasaba lamentándose.

—Las personas me daban el pésame incluso después de 5 años de su muerte —dice de repente—. El murió hace 9 años y no hay nada que lo traiga de vuelta. No tienen que recordármelo cada que se acuerdan.

—Eres la mejor hija de Afrodita que he conocido —le digo.

—Exacto. Soy hija de Afrodita y el amor no se supone que sea gris, el amor salva —dice sonriendo orgullosa.

* * *

Después de charlar un rato mas entramos a la casa y me recosté en uno de los sillones. Por primera vez en mi vida extrañe las camas del instituto en Seattle.

Chris roncaba un poco y Rose se movía demasiado, creí que en cualquier momento ella iba empezar a dar manotazos.  
Angela había tomado su vieja habitación, ella había dicho que se quedaría con nosotros en la sala pero después de una discusión nada fácil de ganar, ya que estaba hablando con la chica mas testaruda, ella accedió a que se quedaría en su cuarto.

No había sido fácil quedarme dormida, pero después de unas horas lo conseguí.

* * *

Me encontraba en la entrada de la casa de la tía de Angela, todo estaba congelado y la casa parecía haber envejecido varias décadas.

—Tus amigos están en peligro —dice una voz familiar.

—¿Joan? —digo reconociendo la voz y la bruja aparece.

—Te dije que esta era solo tu misión —dice la bruja.

—¿Estoy soñando? —le pregunto.

—Solo así te podía contactar —responde.

—Dime lo que ocultan mis padres —digo.

—Eso es algo que tu les debes preguntar —dice la bruja sentándose en los escalones de la entrada.

—Mis poderes están creciendo —le digo sentándome a su lado.

—Lo puedo percibir —dice en tono preocupado—. Tu madre podría explicártelo, la verdadera.

—¿Podrías decirme a que te refieres? —le pregunto.

Ella mira el horizonte sin decir nada.

—Sarah es tu tía —dice con un suspiro—. No quería ser yo quien te lo dijera.

—¿Y mi madre? —pregunto.

—Ella murió al darte a luz —dice solamente—. Su nombre era Serena y era la hermana menor de Sarah.

—¿Pero entonces mi padre...?

—Tu actual padre no es el verdadero —dice—. Tu tía te crió como su hija después de la muerte de tu madre, prefirió no decirte nada porque creyó que todo seria mas fácil para ti.

—Entonces Kat y Nick son mis primos —digo.

—Así es —responde—. No pretendo que esto no te duela pero de algún modo sentías que no pertenecías a nada de eso, que no era tu lugar...

—¿Por qué mi abuela no me lo dijo?

—Maggie tenia miedo de que lo supieras y tus poderes explotaran —explica—. Tu madre antes de morir te paso todo su poder, ella era una bruja muy poderosa, la mejor. A tu tía nunca le gusto cargar con el secreto de la familia, ella jamas quiso hacer crecer sus poderes, así que estos simplemente se quedaron enterrados en ella. Sarah sabia el peso que tenias que cargar con todo el poder que tenias y creyó que si te ocultaba todo ese poder no crecería en ti.

—No es la gran cosa —digo molesta—. No es como si fuera a destruir el mundo.

—¿Estas segura de eso? —me pregunta Joan—. Yo vi tu destino, tu has presenciado el poder que tienes y eso es solo el mínimo. La señora te ha dado su bendición, es algo que no puedes ocultar. Gaia sabe que le conviene tenerte de su lado, eso quiere decir que eres una pieza importante en el tablero.

—No se que es lo quiero hacer, Joan —le digo y mis manos comienzan a temblar.

—Puedes empezar por poner a salvo a tus amigos —dice solamente—. Eres una granada, y ya has quitado el seguro...

* * *

Despierto agitada. Rose y Chris siguen durmiendo. Me levanto y cojo una hoja de papel y un lápiz. Escribo una nota disculpándome con ellos y explicando las razones.

Cuelgo mi mochila al hombro y salgo de la casa corriendo.

—Danger, Kina —les llamo a los perros—. Están bajo las ordenes de Angela, Rose y Chris. Harán lo que estos les ordenen y los llevaran de vuelta el campamento.

Los perros parecieron entender y soltaron un ladrido.

—Los veré después —digo—. Nox, es hora de irnos.

* * *

**Hooola! ¿Qué les ha parecido? **


	22. Chapter 22

**La Reina Vudú me manda al Infierno **

Entre al local haciendo sonar la cortina de cuentas. La habitación parecía una sala de espera, había revistas, un sillón y un mostrador.

—¿Tiene cita? —pregunta una chica con el cabello trenzado y de piel oscura.

—Buenos días, vengo a ver a Marie —le digo solamente.

—Necesitas cita para verla —me responde y abre una agenda—. Te puedo programar para...

La chica se queda callada al ver a la mujer entrar en la habitación. En el marco donde debería estar una puerta esta parada una mujer alta de raza negra y con el cabello negro azabache hasta la cintura. La mujer era muy bella y de rasgos faciales finos, su aura emanaba poder.

—Te ha mandado Wytte, ¿No es así? —pregunta examinándome con la mirada.

—Si —respondo solamente—. Yo soy...

—Tu no eres nadie —dice severa—. Tienes un nombre eso es todo.

Me quedo callada.

—Ella puede pasar, si alguien viene no estoy —le dice a la chica del mostrador—. Acompáñame, niña.

La sigo hasta una habitación oscura llena de figuras de barro en forma de dioses mutantes y varios frascos con contenidos que no quería conocer.

—La pequeña bruja viene a pedir ayuda —dice burlándose y sentándose en un sillón con descansa brazos—. Siéntate.

Me siento en el sillón que me ha indicado y me quedo callada.

—Tu quieres saber de tu pasado y que es lo que debes hacer —dice seria—. Pero ni siquiera sabes quien eres ahora.

—Soy Alexis Clayworth —digo.

—No quiero saber el estúpido nombre que te han puesto tus padres —dice burlándose—. Quiero ver de lo que eres capaz, solo así probaras tu valor.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —le pregunto.

—Tenemos una bruja valiente aquí —se ríe.

—¡Solo dime!

—Algo fácil —dice sonriendo—. Quiero que me traigas agua del río Estigia.

—Si es tan fácil, ¿Por qué no vas tu? —le pregunto para averiguar la trampa.

—Porque es una misión suicida, es imposible salir.

—Las brujas pueden entrar y salir del inframundo a voluntad —le digo.

—No cualquiera —responde—. Ademas solo puede entrar su espíritu. Entrar corporeamente es mas complicado y mas tomar agua del rió Estigia, todo lo que el agua del Estigia toca se consume.

—¿Entonces cómo piensas que puedo conseguirla?

—Con esto —dice sacando un frasco que parecía de hielo.

—De acuerdo, lo haré —digo—. ¿Cómo entro al inframundo?

* * *

Llegue al lugar que me había señalado la Reina Vudú, no parecía gran cosa, solo era un parque abandonado. Me había dicho que en ese lugar había "crecido" una entrada al inframundo, ya que antes era un lugar famoso porque siempre ocurrían asesinatos ahí, así que las almas simplemente se había quedado estancadas.

Trace en el suelo el dibujo del sello que me había proporcionado, pronuncie el conjuro y de repente el suelo se abrió dejando solamente unas escaleras angostas por un pasillo oscuro.

—No puedo creer que este haciendo esto —digo antes de pisar el primer escalón.

Bajo cuidadosamente ya que las escaleras estaban bastante resbalosas. Después de unos cuantos escalones escuche el suelo cerrarse de nuevo, mi única salida se cerraba ante mis ojos sin que yo pudiera hacer algo.

—¿Y ahora que demonios voy a hacer? —dije en un susurro.

El pasillo se hizo mas oscuro, ahora no podía ver nada en absoluto. Me concentre y al tronar los dedos una llama de fuego azul apareció en la palma de mi mano.  
Descendí por lo que pareció una eternidad, estaba tentada a sentarme a descansar cuando de repente empece a escuchar gemidos y alaridos de dolor.  
El pasillo se abrió y me ofreció la peor vista que he tenido.  
Me encontraba en una montaña, desde ahí podía ver casi todo el inframundo.

Mis ojos se detuvieron en los campos de Asfodelos, había un montón de cuerpos grises fantasmagóricos perdiendo la memoria y olvidando quienes eran y los demás que si recordaban se torturaban arrepintiéndose de lo que no hicieron y de lo que hicieron. Luche contra mi mente para despegar la vista de ese punto y buscar el río Estigia.

Algo dentro de mi sabia exactamente hacia donde mirar y la manera mas rápida de llegar. Me arrepentí de no haber traído a Nox conmigo, pero tenia miedo de que le pasara algo.

* * *

Me encontraba caminando entre varios fantasmas por lo que me habían parecido 8 horas y entonces lo encontré.

El río Estigia se encontraba frente a mi.

Saque de mi bolso el frasco que me había dado Marie y este se sintió mas frío al contacto con mi piel. La punta de mis dedos empezó a llenarse de escarcha.  
Me acerque al río y me arrodille. Estire mi mano hacia el agua negra, parecía petróleo y llevaba toda clase de objetos.

Con la mano con la que no sostenía frasco agarre un brazalete grueso que parecía estar hecho de rubí puro. Lo examine y este tenia un gravado en el interior que decía "...Elijo salvarme contigo..." o al menos era lo único que se le entendía. Una extraña sensación me insto a probármelo, me venia bastante grande y cubría gran parte de muñeca, incluso resultaba incomodo, pero decidí dejarlo puesto.

Hundí el frasco en el agua poco a poco y este empezó a tornarse negro y sentí como mi mano se empezaba a congelar. La corriente del agua se hacia mas rápida y el frasco me arrastraba como si quisiera que entrara. Me aferre con la otra mano a la orilla y entonces resbale al agua. Pude ver varios espíritus jalando de mis piernas para hundirme, quise nadar para llegar a la superficie pero era inútil, extendí la mano donde llevaba el brazalete y logre atrapar un puñado de tierra de la orilla.

En cuanto mi mano toco la orilla sentí el brazalete apretar mi muñeca, mi cuerpo entero parecía que estaba ardiendo, sentí como si mi piel y mis músculos estuvieran consumiéndose, mi sangre se convirtió en ácido corriendo por mis venas. Quise gritar y el agua del río ahogo mis gritos.

"Percy..." escuche una voz en mi cabeza. "Debes encontrar a Percy"

Sentí un oleaje venir desde mi interior y con toda la fuerza que pude me aferre a la orilla hasta salir del río. Me deje caer sobre la tierra tosiendo.

Mire el frasco que seguía en mi mano derecha, estaba lleno de ese liquido negro y volvió a su aspecto de estar congelado, la pulsera de plata que me había regalado Hylla ahora había tomado un profundo color negro. Cerré el frasco con la tapa y lo guarde en la mochila.

Me puse de pie con las piernas temblando y la garganta ardiendo. Mire mi ropa esperando que estuviera llena de aquel liquido asqueroso, pero estaba limpia y seca, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sentí el peso del brazalete en mi mano izquierda, este se había encogido y ahora encajaba perfecto en mi muñeca.

—Elijo salvarme contigo —digo sin pensarlo.

* * *

**Después de un tiempo, aquí esta, espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto, les invito a leer mis otros escritos en mi blog, el link lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hago entregas a domicilio.**

Me sorprendió darme cuenta que no había tardado demasiado en el inframundo, supongo que así debería funcionar el tiempo alla abajo, un minuto mortal podria ser una eternidad ahí. Apenas habían sido unas horas pues la calle aun estaba oscura, era de madrugada.

—Quiero ver a Marie —digo en cuanto entro al local.

—Ella no se encuentra —dice solamente la chica.

—Pues haré que aparezca —digo entrando cruzando la cortina para buscarla adentro.

—¡No... Espera! —escucho a la chica gritar detrás de mi.

Entro a la habitación y me encuentro con la Reina Voodu hablando con El Hada de Bodmin.

—He traído lo que querías —le digo a Marie.

—Lo siento mucho, mi señora —dice la chica del mostrador entrando detrás de mi.

—Déjala —le dice Marie y le hace un gesto para que se retire.

La chica sale de la habitación no sin antes dirigirme una mirada llena de molestia.

—Vaya, vaya —dice la Reina Voodu—. Miren quien a salido del poso de la perdición.

—Melody... —dice Joan asombrada—. Creí que morirías. ¿Cómo has...?

—¿Esto es lo que querías?—digo enseñándole en frasco con agua del río Estigia.

—Me has sorprendido realmente, pequeña bruja —dice Marie burlándose y estirando la mano para que le entregue el frasco.

—Es todo tuyo —digo lanzando el frasco al suelo, este se hace añicos y esparce el asqueroso liquido negro en el suelo.

La Reina Voodu suelta un grito de terror y me mira furiosa.

—¿Qué haz hecho? —me pregunta muy enojada.

—Lo que debí hacer hecho desde que cruce esa puerta —digo señalando la entrada de la habitación.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver —dice Joan levantando las manos.

—No sabes con quien te estas metiendo, ¿verdad? —dice en un tono terrible—. Lo pagaras muy caro.

—Marie, venga, todo ese odio te hará envejecer más rápido —le digo riendo—. ¿No querrás pelear conmigo, o si?

—Te haría añicos en un instante —responde.

Joan parece bastante alterada y solo nos mira con los ojos como platos.

Todas los objetos en las repisas empiezan a moverse violentamente y un bote de basura empieza a arder.

—Creí que la Reina Voodu tenia mejores trucos bajo la manga, creo que estas fuera de practica Marie —digo burlándome.

—Ahora veras de lo que soy capaz —dice y un montón de objetos son lanzan hacia mi.

Levanto los brazos y estos chocan contra un muro de fuego haciéndose cenizas al instante.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —grito riendo—. ¿La gran Marie Laveau no puede contra una "pequeña bruja"?

La mujer suelta una carcajada enloquecida.

—Por fin muestras algo de agallas y ahora no te servirán de nada —dice aun riendo—. Eres como tu tía, una cobarde, nunca seras como tu madre... ¡Por tu culpa murió tu madre! ¡Tu abuela murió por tu culpa! Todo lo que tocas destruyes.

A mi mente vino la imagen de mi abuela en una cama de incapaz de respirar por ella misma, mi tía teniendo que lidiar conmigo cuando era pequeña y lloraba por las noches... y entonces me golpeo la imagen de Will mirándome con esos ojos tan fríos... era mi culpa.

—¡Basta! —grito.

Siento una energía recorrer mi cuerpo, las luces de la habitación empiezan a parpadear, el viento sopla con mas intensidad haciendo que todos los objetos de las repisas se estrellen en el suelo.

—"Ahora veras de lo que soy capaz" —digo arremedándola.

El fuego aparece en mis manos y lo lanzo hasta Marie, ella cae al suelo tosiendo.  
Ahora el agua reemplaza al fuego y da de lleno en la cara de Marie, ella intenta levantarse.

—¡Melody, basta! —grita Joan.

Volteo a mirarla y me doy cuenta de la tormenta que se ha creado a mi alrededor. Toda la habitación es un desastre, entre que hay partes quemadas y otras llenas de nieve.  
Miro a Joan aterrada, no puedo creer que yo haya hecho todo eso. Bajo los brazos y el viento se detiene, la tormenta se acaba.

—Gracias por todo Joan —digo solamente—. Lo siento, Marie. Prometo no regresar.

Salgo corriendo del edificio y corro unas cuantas calles hasta desplomarme en la acera.

—¿Que he hecho? —digo cubriéndome la cara con las manos.

Delante de mi aparece Nox y se acerca cautelosamente hacia mi.

—No quise hacerlo, no supe lo que paso —digo confundida—. No lo podía parar, era como si no fuera yo. Solo sentí la energía recorrer mi cuerpo...

Me levante y sentí mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio. Mi cabeza daba vuela y mis piernas temblaban a cada paso.

—Es hora de conocer la verdad de su propia boca —digo y subo a Nox para salir de ahí.

* * *

**Pueden matarme, en serio, pueden matarme por no subir :(**


	24. Chapter 24

**Llamando al pasado **

Nox había aparecido en una ciudad, que después me di cuenta era Houston. Busque un Hotel cercano y alquile una habitación. Como soy muy inteligente se me ocurrió pagar con tarjeta y mi nombre se registro, la chica se dio cuenta de quien era yo e instantáneamente recibí un trato mas amable.

Subí a mi habitación y solo me deje caer en la cama, después de unos minutos Nox apareció en la habitación y al darse cuenta que estaba muy incomodo en un lugar tan pequeño decidió desaparecer.

Me quede sola en la habitación, escuchando los ruidos de la ciudad y la estática de la luz que iluminaba la habitación. Y solo fue cuestión de unos segundos para que yo tuviera el teléfono en la mano y estuviera marcando el numero de mi casa.

—Diga... —escucho una voz masculina del otro lado del altavoz.

—Papa, soy... —las palabras se atropellan en mi boca cuando reacciono y reconozco la voz.

—¿Lexi? —pregunta— ¿Dónde... dónde demonios has estado?

—Yo... ¿Qué estas haciendo tú en mi casa? —le pregunto al chico y sale mas golpeado de lo que espero—. Lo siento, Will. ¿Cómo es qué...?

—Dime dónde estas —dice serio—. Te hemos estado buscando, te he estado llamando y tu simplemente...

—Es difícil de explicar —le digo cansada—. No lo entenderías.

—Déjame entenderte —dice levantando la voz—. Solo me estas alejando y yo no se qué es lo que pasa. Dime qué esta pasando.

—No es momento para esto William —le digo muy seria—. Tengo problemas mas importantes que...

Me quede callada al darme cuenta de lo que iba a decir "Tengo problemas mas importantes que tú"

—¿Que qué? —pregunta dolido—. ¿Que yo? ¿Que nosotros?

—Will, no quise decir eso —le digo, pero es demasiado tarde—. Es que esta pasando demasiado ahora mismo y yo no se si voy a volver, no se si esto funcione...

—¿Que funcione qué? —pregunta.

—Que nosotros funcionemos —le digo por fin—. Yo te quiero Will... pero esto...

—Yo no te quiero, Alexis —dice desesperado—. Yo Te Amo. ¿Qué parte no entiendes de eso?

—No voy a hablar por teléfono de este asunto —le digo.

—Perfecto —dice—. Dime dónde estas e iré para allá.

—¡Basta, William, basta! —grite.

—¿En serio quieres esto? —me pregunta.

—No te quiero perder, pero no encuentro la manera de tenerte.

—Tu me tienes —dice suspirando—. Tu eres la que se esta llendo, yo sigo aquí.

—No se cómo recuperar esto —le digo llorando.

—Solo regresa —dice.

—Las cosas no son tan fáciles —digo—. Lo siento. Te...

Colgué antes de terminar, no podía decirlo, quería decir "Te Amo", pero simplemente no salia.

* * *

Al amanecer decidí enviar un mensaje iris a Angela, Rose y Chris para ver como estaban.

Entre al baño y deje correr el agua de la ducha, la luz se colaba perfectamente y recreaba unos colores muy tenues. Rose me había enseñado como hacerlo y tenia unos cuantos dracmas en la mochila.

Para mi sorpresa en la imagen apareció Chris y aunque era muy temprano para desayunar el estaba sentado en la mesa de Atenea, para mi suerte no había nadie con el.

—¡Alexis! —grito al verme— ¿Dónde has estado?

—Ahora estoy en Houston —le digo.

—Te íbamos a seguir, pero tus mascotas no entendieron y nos trajeron al campamento —dice levantando una ceja.

—Me parece que entendieron muy bien —digo sonriendo—. Perdón por dejarlos, no quería ponerlos en peligro.

—Somos amigos, ¿no? —dice— Ademas yo soy un ángel, ¿lo olvidas?

—No puedo creer que me estés recordando eso —digo sonrojándome.

—Eh, fue bonito —dice sonriendo—. Te he extrañado.

—¿Qué tal estan las cosas en el campamento? —le pregunto.

—Bastante turbias —responde—. Emily casi me mata cuando le dije que te fuiste con un perro del infierno como mascota. Dice que si no vuelves en tres días ira a buscarte.

—No dejes que lo haga —le digo al instante.

—¿Estas bien? —me pregunta.

—No lo se —digo agachando la cabeza—. Creo que las cosas en el inframundo no van bien, algo no esta funcionando...

—¿Qué? —exclama— ¿No me digas que haz bajado al inframundo tu sola?

—Algo así... —confieso.

—¿Pero cómo se te puede ocurrir tal cosa? ¿Es que acaso no sabes que muchos no sobreviven?

—Ya lo entendí, mama —respondo—. Es en serio, Chris. Algo anda mal. Tengo que saber que pasa, siento que tiene que ver con Percy...

El hace una mueca en cuando digo eso.

—¿Por qué tienes que encontrarlo tú? —dice de repente— ¡Annabeth es su novia!

Siento como si me dieran una cachetada.

—Solo se que tengo que hacerlo —digo—. Hablaremos luego Chris.

Doy un manotazo a la imagen y esta desaparece.

Tengo que encontrar a Percy, de eso estoy segura, lo siento. Pero el querrá ver a su novia, no a mi...

* * *

**Ahora ya tendre algo de tiempo para subir mas seguido, ya presente el examen para mi universidad (una experiencia terrible porque todos me miraban como si fuera comida) asi que tendre tiempo libre por ahora!**


	25. Chapter 25

**El Rey de los Fantasmas**

Después de pasar todo el día durmiendo y escuchando una y otra vez la ¿discusión? que había tenido con mi... ¿lo puedo seguir llamando "novio"?, decidí salir lo mas rápido de ese lugar, solo quería estar lejos, no me importaba en dónde.

Decidí descansar al anochecer en pleno desierto de Texas al lado de Nox. Hice una pequeña fogata con madera que habíamos recolectado y me senté a ver el fuego arder.

—Ahora no tengo idea de a donde ir, Nox —le digo al perro que esta tumbado a mi lado.

El frío aumenta y me aferro mas a la sudadera azul de Percy.  
A lo lejos escucho gritos y Nox se pone a la defensiva al instante, olfateando el aire y enseñando los grandes colmillos.

—¿Que será eso? —le pregunto sin esperar respuesta clara.

Escucho el viento romperse detrás de mi y volteo.

—¿Quién...? —fue lo único que dijo el chico que apareció antes de desplomarse.

Lo sostuve antes de que se golpeara en el suelo. Aunque era muy delgado su peso era considerable.  
Con mucho cuidado lo recosté en el suelo y puse su cabeza sobre mi bolso.

—Mira lo que tenemos aquí —escucho una voz detrás de mi.

Volteo y me encuentro con dos enormes cíclopes.

—¿Qué quieren? —les pregunto.

—Queremos a ese semidiós —dice uno de ellos.

—Ni lo sueñes, tendrás que matarme primero —le digo.

—Como quieras —responde el otro.

—Será un placer cocinarlos a ambos —dice el cíclope— Gracias por ocuparte del fuego.

Los dos cíclopes se dejan ir contra mi y hago que el fuego de la fogata los queme. Nox empieza a atacar a uno y el otro se dirige al chico con un gran mazo en la mano.

—No te atrevas a tocarlo —grito y me interpongo entre el chico y el cíclope.

—¿Y que vas a hacer semidiosa?

—¡Noooo! —grita el otro cíclope antes de ser destruido por el perro del infierno.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido? —dice el cíclope furioso y se lanza contra contra mi.

Instintivamente cubrí al chico con mi cuerpo y solo quería que el estuviera a salvo. Mi cuerpo se preparo para recibir el impacto pero este no llego.  
Volteo hacia donde estaba el cíclope y me encuentro con un gran bloque de hielo en punta encajado en el estomago del cíclope este al instante exploto en un montón de arena.

—¿Yo he hecho eso? —le pregunto a Nox.

—¿Quién... eres? —dice el chico con voz ronca y débil.

—Mi nombre es Alexis —le digo y acomodo un mechón de su cabello que cayo en su rostro— Tranquilo, Nico, cuidare de ti.

* * *

Desperté con el sol quemándome y un chico emo inconsciente a mi lado.

—Nico —digo moviéndolo un poco tratando de despertarlo.

El chico no se mueve ni un milímetro.  
Observo un montón de arena cerca de nosotros moviendose, como si quisiera juntarse y formar una gran roca... o peor un cíclope.  
Nox se acerca a mi, su aspecto es mas fantasmagórico por la luz del sol.

—Necesitamos movernos —digo tratando de levantar al chico— y rápido.

* * *

Después de un rato conseguí que Nox nos transportara lo bastante lejos para que esos cíclopes no nos volvieran a encontrar. Nos encontrábamos de nuevo en un bosque, ni siquiera sabia en que parte del país, pero en este había mas vegetación que en el ultimo.  
Nox nos había llevado hasta una cabaña bastante vieja y terrorífica, parecía estar abandonada. Entramos después de que yo forzara la puerta para entrar. Después de inspeccionar recosté a Nico sobre mi bolso, me fije que tenia una gran herida en la pierna y que parecía necesitar puntos.  
Busque entre mis cosas algo que pudiera ayudar y por accidente tire el libro que me había regalado Hylla. Lo mire por primera vez, no era un libro cualquiera, era el diario de mi abuela.

El diario de mi abuela era mas bien un libro de hechizos y toda clase de conjuros y pociones, entre otras cosas mágicas. Estuve cambiando paginas hasta que encontré la receta de un ungüento para curar heridas.

Salí al bosque a buscar lo que necesitaba, por primera vez agradecí que mi abuela se dedicara toda mi niñez a hacerme memorizar todo tipo de plantas.  
Una vez que había preparado todo me quede con una mezcla que tenia un aspecto asqueroso y un olor a pantano.

—Ojalá que sirva —digo antes de untar la mezcla en la herida del chico.

La herida era muy grande, por lo menos de unos 20 centímetros a lo vertical de su muslo y parecía que se estaba infectando por falta de cuidados.

—Bianca... —dice el chico entre sueños—. No te vayas... te necesito.

Lo mire por unos minutos, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.  
Me acerque a su rostro y la desvanecí con un dedo cuidadosamente. El chico no parecía mayor que yo, era de mi estatura y estaba bastante delgado y pálido para pasar por un fantasma.  
De repente recordé el sueño que había tenido de cuando Percy le había conocido. Ya no quedaba nada de ese chico alegre e hiperactivo.

—Yo no te dejare, Nico —digo en un susurro y aprieto su mano.

* * *

Despierto por los gritos del chico y por la fuerza con la que se aferra a mi mano.

—¡Bianca! —grita y se levanta agitado.

Sus mejillas están mojadas por las lagrimas. Levanta la cabeza y sus ojos se cruzan con los míos. El chico palidece al mirarme y después nota nuestras manos entrelazadas, me suelta y se ruboriza.

—¿Estas bien? —le pregunto.

—¿Quién eres? —dice ignorando mi pregunta.

—Me puedes llamar Lexi —digo.

—¿Donde estoy? —pregunta.

—Para ser honesta, ni yo se eso. —le digo—. ¿Como me encontraste?

El chico me examina unos minutos antes de responder.

—Estaba buscando a un amigo, Percy Jackson —dice titubeando—. Me pareció haberlo sentido cerca.

—No tienes tanta suerte, yo también lo estoy buscando —le digo con una sonrisa irónica.

* * *

**Espero que les guste :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Una compañía agradable. **

/Narrador/

Nico había despertado atormentado por una serie de pesadillas, una de ellas, la peor, trataba sobre Bianca, su hermana.

Cuando se había levantado noto que una chica pelirroja estaba a su lado y sostenía su mano. Nico se había alejado de ella poniéndose a la defensiva, se habría parado o hubiera salido de ahí, pero el dolor que recorría su cuerpo no se lo había permitido.

Recordó cómo había seguido un extraño instinto que lo arrastraba hacia otro lugar. En un principio pensó que era Percy, pues sentía esa sensación de estar frente al mar, y después algo mas, el olor a muerte, la sensación que el tenia al estar en el inframundo. Al llegar hasta donde sus instintos le llevaron solo encontró a una chica con un perro del infierno.

—Supongo que debes tener hambre —dice la chica y le da un recipiente con galletas azules—. Cómelas.

—¿De donde las has sacado? —le pregunta Nico al ver el peculiar color.

Nico solo conocía una persona a la cual le gustaba comer comida azul.

—Fueron un regalo —le responde la chica.

Nico las come sin protestar. El en verdad estaba hambriento, había pasado demasiados días sin comer y llendo de un lugar a otro buscando a Percy.

—Haz dicho que buscabas a Percy Jackson —le dice la chica tanteando el terreno antes de arrojarse de lleno en la conversación.

Nico solo la mira sin poder descifrar a la chica.

—Necesito tu ayuda —dice de repente.

—¿Mi ayuda? —le pregunta Nico.

—No se a quien mas... —dice la chica pero su voz se quiebra—. No tengo a nadie.

Nico se compadeció de la pelirroja, el sabia como se sentía perder todo.

—Te ayudare —dice sin darse cuenta.

—¿En serio? —pregunta la chica.

Nico solo asiente con la cabeza. No podía creer que haya accedido a ayudar a una extraña, pero por otro lado la chica parecía muy agradable e incluso a Nico le resultaba cómodo estar con ella. Hacia mucho tiempo atrás que Nico no hablaba con una persona que no quisiera salir corriendo en su presencia.

—¡Gracias, Nico! —dice la chica y le da un abrazo.

Nico se queda inmóvil sin saber que hacer y sorprendido por el contacto humano.

—Lo siento —se disculpa la chica separándose de él.

* * *

Nico al principio no sabia si confiar en la chica o no, pero después de todo ella le había salvado de los cíclopes, le había cuidado mientras estaba inconsciente en vez de dejarlo tirado en el desierto, le había curado las heridas (muchas de las cuales Nico no sabia de su existencia), le había dado de comer, y ademas había sido amable con el cosa que no era muy fácil de hacer.

—¿Cómo aprendiste sobre los viajes sombra? —le pregunta de repente Nico mientras esperaban a Nox, el perro del infierno-mascota de Alexis.

—No se... solo lo sabia —dice la chica—. No se si eso tiene sentido.

Nico se le quedo mirando un rato y sus ojos se detuvieron en un brazalete rojo con una rama de laurel plateada incrustada. El brazalete parecía bastante anticuado para que una chica de 15 años lo usara.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto el chico apuntando a la mano izquierda de la chica.

—¿Esto? —dice levantando el brazo—. Lo he encontrado en el Est...

La chica cerro la boca antes de terminar de hablar.

—¿Eres Hijo de Hades, no es así? —le pregunta.

—Si —responde Nico incomodo.

—Lo he tomado del río Estigia —le dice la chica.

—¿Tu qué? —pregunta el chico esperando que haya escuchado mal.

—Lo encontré en el río Estigia hace unos días —le responde.

—¿Qué hacías ahí? —pregunta Nico.

—Fui a hacerle el mandado a la Reina Voodu —dice la chica como si fuera lo mas natural.

—¿Marie Laveau? —le pregunta el chico sorprendido—. ¿Cómo le conoces?

—Mi abuela era bruja —dice Alexis—. ¿Y tu cómo sabes de ella?

—Soy hijo de Hades, es imposible no enterarse de esas cosas —dice Nico—. A veces hay que interferir.

Después unos minutos de silencio incomodo Nico decidió hablar porque la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

—¿Quién es tu padre, o si es el caso, tu madre? —pregunta el chico y Alexis duda un momento la pregunta—. Me refiero a tu parte divina.

—Mmm... Dicen que soy hija de Poseidon —responde sonrojándose y agachando la mirada.

—No pareces una —dice solamente Nico.

Nico había conocido al hijo de Poseidon y esa chica no se parecía en nada, ni siquiera olía como una hija de Poseidon, no tenia esa presencia 'marina y refrescante' como Percy, ni siquiera tenia los ojos verdes... como Percy.

—No me siento como una —comenta la chica.

—Lo siento, no quise...

—Descuida, no importa —le dice la chica con la vista en el suelo.

Nico piensa en decir algo porque le ha puesto mal ver a la chica así, pero en ese instante llega la mascota de la chica, un enorme perro del infierno.

Alexis le llamo a Nox y este obedeció al instante, Nico levanto una ceja asombrado de que esa chica pudiera controlar a un perro del infierno como si fuera un cachorrito, eso era algo de admirarse.

—¿Cómo le haz domesticado? —le pregunta Nico.

—No lo se, solo me obedece —le responde.

El perro se acerca a Nico y se acuesta frente de el para que lo rasque. Nico se acerca y rasca la cabeza del animal, casi se le escapa una sonrisa.

—Creo que le caes bien, chico fantasma —dice Alexis con una sonrisa.

Nico le devuelve la sonrisa e incluso suelta una pequeña risa cuando el perro se lanza sobre de el a lamerlo.

A Alexis le dio un vuelco el corazón ver al chico riendo, se veía tan diferente por unos instantes, feliz, tal vez.

—¿Qué tienes aquí? —dice Nico dirigiéndose al perro y desatando un lazo del cuello de este.

Nico logra desatar el lazo y un pequeño morral negro cae al suelo, lo abre y encuentra un gran puñado de dracmas.

—Creo que esto es para ti —dice Nico lanzándole el morral a Alexis—. Son dracmas.

—¿Quién las manda? —pregunta la chica al atraparlas.

—No se, no tiene ninguna nota —responde Nico.

La chica guarda los dracmas en su bolso y luego se acerca a Nico y a Nox.

—¿Y ahora a donde vamos? —le pregunta Alexis a Nico.

—Te iba a preguntar exactamente lo mismo —responde el chico.

* * *

**Pido una disculpa por no subir antes, me encontraba en una etapa depresiva y sin imaginación ni inspiración, espero haber superado esa etapa... Pero todavía ando por aqui!**


	27. Chapter 27

**El peor viaje sombra de mi vida**

/Alexis' POV/

—¡Corre!— fue lo primero que salio de mis labios, tan ajeno y extraño a mi propia voz.

El chico dudo unos instantes pero después él estaba delante de mi tirando de mi brazo para que apresurara el paso.

Mi cerebro aun estaba procesando todo lo que antes había presenciado, el olor a carne quemada, algo podrido, metal... ese horrendo correoso olor a sangre.

—¡No entiendo que están haciendo aquí! —grito Nico mientras doblábamos a la izquierda en una esquina—. Demonios —mascullo. Se detuvo tan repentinamente que tropecé con él.

—¿Por qué te...? —mi voz desapareció cuando encontré la causa por la que nos detuvimos. Delante de nosotros había otra criatura igual a la que nos seguía, sus asquerosas alas de murciélago se alzaban ante nosotros y un liquido oscuro le brotaba de la boca y escurría por sus garras, supuse que era sangre—. ¿Qué son esas cosas? —murmure detrás de Nico.

—Keres —dice aterrado—. No es buena señal que estén aquí.

Registre el nombre en mi memoria en busca de algo que me ayudara a comprender lo que ocurría, pero estaba demasiado aterrada para poder pensar debidamente.

—¿Podemos...? —murmure temiendo terminar la pregunta.

Nico niega con la cabeza intuyendo lo que voy a preguntar.

—Es demasiado peligroso —fue lo único que dijo, como sentenciándonos a muerte a ambos.

Me puse de espaldas a Nico congelada tratando de hacer un plan. Las criaturas nos rodearon parecían demasiado divertidas, una de ellas incluso sonreía dejando ver sus colmillos sucios y putrefactos.

—Ahora podremos poner a prueba ese rumor de aquella estúpida bendición —dice la que esta delante de mi.

—Las demás no nos lo creerán —responde la que esta del otro lado rechinando los dientes.

Nico retrocede un poco y ahora ambos estábamos espalda contra espalda, él empuñaba su espada y sentí sus músculos tensarse detrás de mi.

—¿Lo intentamos? —broto de mis labios temblorosos.

—No hay opción —responde susurrando cerca de mi oído.

La criatura frente a el empezó a atacarlo y Nico defendía con su espada, la que estaba delante mio voló violentamente hacia a mi con sus garras por delante y salí corriendo presa del pánico.

—¡No podrás escapar semidiosa! —grita la criatura y su voz penetra en mi mente como un chirrido. Antes de lo que pude reaccionar caí de bruces al suelo porque aquella cosa me tenia aprisionada por el tobillo, sentí sus garras penetrar mi piel y después como si me hubieran colocado un metal al rojo vivo.

Me retorcí de dolor en el suelo y solté un grito. La criatura voló y me levanto un par de metros.

—Quiero saber a que sabe tu corazón —dijo entre una carcajada—. Te despellejare viva, y disfrutare de cada grito de dolor.

Mire hacia Nico, aun peleaba contra la otra criatura, que arremetía violentamente hacia a él, pero parecía que estaba exhausto y note una gran herida en su espalda cerca del hombro. Entonces su cuerpo cedió y callo al suelo, la criatura se acercaba a el con sus garras y colmillos preparados para devorar a su presa.

—¡Suéltame! —grite retorciéndome en el aire y tirando patadas a la criatura hasta que esta me soltó y caí dándome un gran golpe contra el pavimento.

Corrí hacia Nico y me interpuse entre la criatura y él.

—No te atrevas —le dije retándola.

—¿Crees que me puedes detener? —dijo llena de ira y odio—. ¿Una chica tan insignificante y cobarde como tú?

Sentí el odio de sus palabras entrar en mi cuerpo, la violencia se desataba apresuradamente en mi interior, había un tornado dentro de mi, sentí ira por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Estaba enojada, furiosa porque todo mi vida hubiera cambiado de este modo, necesitaba golpear a alguien, quería matar al responsable, si es que había uno.

Levante ambos brazos y el fuego apareció de la nada, mas violento y amenazador que las veces anteriores, ahora sentía su calor quemando mis venas. Y entonces el fuego se lanzo sobre las dos criaturas que ahora estaban frente a mi, ambas retrocedieron pero el fuego las alcanzo, al principio pareció no haberles hecho daño alguno.

—Eres una estúpida, no nos puedes dañar con eso —dice una de ellas tratando de escapar del incendio que empezaba a tomar forma.

La temperatura subía a mi alrededor las dos Keres estaban envueltas ahora en una gran bola de fuego furioso y hambriento.

—¡Eres una niña inútil y débil, no podrás proteger a tu amigo! —grito una con su voz como vidrio cortante.

Mis piernas temblaron, estaba de pie sin haberme dado cuenta. Los recuerdos golpearon mi mente, todo había sido una mentira, ahora ni siquiera tenia una casa, ni siquiera una familia de verdad, no sabia quien era mi madre y a mi verdadero padre no le importaba en absoluto.

—¡BASTA! —sale desde mis pulmones desgarrándome la garganta y sacándome varias lagrimas.

Y entonces todo se convirtió en un caos había hielo a mi alrededor, era como si estuviera nevando y cayendo meteoritos al mismo tiempo como si alguien tratara de enfriar un volcán o peor... como si se tratara de congelar el sol y de repente se convirtiera en una guerra que destruía todo a su paso. A mi alrededor se había formado un huracán de hielo y fuego y parecía que ninguno iba a ganar. Escuchaba desde algún lugar los gritos de terror de las Keres.

Mi cuerpo entero parecía estar flotando, mis brazos hormigueaban y una corriente de electricidad parecía recorrer mis venas llenándome de poder. Cerré los ojos, era una sensación aterradoramente placentera. Y entonces de mi garganta surgió un sonido extraño, lejanamente familiar como si lo conociera pero hubiera algo raro en el, algo distorsionado, fuera de situación. Abrí los ojos al descubrir que me estaba riendo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Sentí unos brazos aferrándose a mi cintura con fuerza y arrastrándome, y después solo oscuridad.

* * *

—¿Dónde... estoy? —digo pero mi voz apenas es un susurro.

Abro los ojos y solo veo sombras a mi alrededor, era como ver por una ventana dentro de un carro que esta rebasando el limite de velocidad durante la noche, solo veía luces fugases y sin formas. Escuche murmullos y algunos gritos, sentí que en cualquier momento me iba a volver loca. Trate de moverme, de correr hacia alguna dirección, de huir... pero aun seguía esa presión en mi cintura que me mantenía aprisionada.

—Todo estará bien —dice una voz conocida en mi oído, y le creí.

* * *

Mi cuerpo se estrello contra el suelo y choque con alguien mas.

—¡Nico! —digo alzando la voz y me encuentro con su rostro frente al mio.

—¿Estas... bien? —pregunta agotado, haciendo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos.

Asiento con la cabeza y me incorporo un poco, sintiendo mi cuerpo mas pesado de lo normal.

—¿Cómo... dónde? —balbuceo mirando a mi alrededor, solo veía arboles.

—Viaje sombra —dice con la voz ronca—. Campamento Mestizo.

Lo miro sin entender muy bien de que habla.

—Teníamos que salir de ahí, creí que te volverías loca y acabarías matándonos —dice respondiendo a una pregunta que todavía no había formulado.

—Lo siento —digo sintiendo la necesidad de volver a decirlo, de pedir perdón de rodillas si era necesario. Tenia la sensación de que había hecho algo terrible.

—Solo te estabas defendiendo —dice en un tono comprensivo y calmado mientras se incorpora e intenta ponerse de pie.

Me levanto antes que el, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, para ayudarlo. Paso un brazo de Nico sobre mis hombros y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie totalmente, el chico hace una mueca de dolor al incorporarse.

—Venga, tenemos que curarte esa herida —digo caminando debajo de su peso a través del bosque.

Nico cierra los ojos y trata de no hacerme la tarea mas difícil, pero es claro que esta demasiado agotado como para permanecer consiente mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Y bueno espero que les guste, y que no me maten por no subir pero es que he estado atrapada en Maze Runner y como que mi vida dependía de ello! En serio no podia dejar el libro abajo.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Desde el punto de partida**

—¡No puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados sin hacer absolutamente nada! —digo exasperada y mirando fijamente a Quiron.

—¿Y entonces que planeas hacer? —me pregunta mientras pasea de un lado a otro en la habitación.

—Descubrir quien soy realmente, por qué... —me detengo y me siento en el sofá soltando un largo suspiro—. Por qué tengo estos sueños.

—Quieres regresar a Londres, ¿no es así? —dice mas serio.

—Si —digo después de unos segundos.

El centauro solo me examina con la mirada, imagino que ha de pensar que realmente he enloquecido.

—Te haz escapado del campamento en un ocasión —dice mirando por la ventana—. ¿Por qué me estas diciendo que quieres irte?

Agacho la mirada, siento un enorme nudo en el estomago.

—Porque tengo miedo —digo sin despegar la mirada de la alfombra—. Tengo miedo de que algo pase, de que alguien salga lastimado por mi culpa. Nico... —me muerdo la lengua para no seguir hablando.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunta cauteloso. Mis ojos empiezan a arder.

—Yo no lo pude controlar —digo titubeando—. Yo quería salvarlo y después... Después ya no era yo, ya no sabia...

Quirón suspira como apiadándose de mi confusión.

—No puedo permitir que vayas sola —dice después de un rato—. Y no me sorprende decir que alguien ya se había ofrecido voluntario.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién...?

—Tu amigo Chris vino a hablar conmigo, estaba preocupado por ti y me dijo que imaginaba lo que querrías hacer.

—No quiero ponerlo en peligro por mi culpa —respondo.

—No creo que eso le importe a el. Ademas es la única condición.

* * *

Los párpados de Nico se abrieron, antes de pudiera darme cuenta una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios.

—¿Estas bien? —me pregunta Nico mirándome confundido.

—Creo que eso lo debo preguntar yo —respondo.

—Es que sonríes como si acabaras de ganar la lotería —dice levantando una ceja e incorporándose.

—Eso seria genial, si no fuera porque no compro boletos de lotería —río y le ayudo a sentarse en la cama.

El chico mira a su alrededor y después me mira cuidadosamente a mi.

—Estamos en la enfermería —digo antes de que el preguntara—. Emily me ayudo a traerte aquí después de que te desmayaras. Tus heridas sanaran rápido, tal vez un poco de ambrosía lo resuelva.

—¿Tu estas bien? —me pregunta de nuevo.

—Para ser una chica horriblemente pelirroja y ser perseguida por monstruos que me quieren comer estoy perfectamente bien, a excepción de que aun no gano la lotería —respondo sorprendentemente de mejor humor.

—No se puede tener todo en la vida —dice torciendo los labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Iré a Londres —digo de repente mirando mis manos, ignorando los nervios que han vuelto a crecer en mis entrañas—. Tengo que averiguar qué soy, quién soy... Quiero saber por qué soy una de las adquisiciones mas peculiares de Gaia.

—¿Estas segura de eso? —me pregunta frunciendo el ceño. Solo asiento con la cabeza, incapaz de decir si, porque en realidad no estoy segura de nada.

—Iré contigo —dice serio.

—Aun no estas... —me detengo. En realidad si quiero tener a Nico a mi lado, siento que necesito algo de su apoyo—. Esta bien.

* * *

—¿Te haz vuelto loca? —grita Emily y su voz queda aprisionada en las cuatro paredes de mi cabaña, o la cabaña de Percy, jamas he sentido que pertenecía aquí.

—Quiero hacerlo, NECESITO hacerlo —digo con urgencia.

—Esto es una misión suicida —dice levantando las manos exasperada.

—Necesito saber más —le digo dejando caer en la cama—. Ni siquiera se quien es mi verdadera madre o por qué murió.

—¿Y lo vas a averiguar muriendo tu también? —suelta un poco mas brusco de lo que esperaba.

—No tiene que pasar eso —digo—. He estado viajando por la mitad del país buscando a un chico que no conozco y luchando contra monstruos horrendos que solo querían matarme, incluso he ido al inframundo; y aquí estoy. No me pasara nada por ir a mi casa.

Sentí extraña la palabra "mi" ya ni siquiera sabia a qué llamar algo "mío" mucho menos una casa. Emily solo me observa como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

—¿Vas a arriesgar tu vida solo para encontrar a un chico con el que sueñas y que no conoces y que ademas el no sabe que existes? —dice levantando la voz— ¿Crees que si 'su novia', Annabeth, no lo ha encontrado tu lo harás?

Y esta vez la bofetada fue para mi.

—Yo... —balbuceo—. Yo quiero saber mas sobre mi, quiero saber la verdad. Esto no es sobre Percy.

—¡Genial! ¡Haz lo que quieras!

Emily sale de la cabaña dando un portazo tras de si.

—Y ahí va mi mejor amiga... —digo soltando un suspiro cansado.

* * *

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —le digo a Nico que esta sentado a mi lado izquierdo en el avión, temblando.

—Eso ya es una pregunta —responde. Tomo eso como un "si".

—¿Tienes algún inconveniente con los aviones? —pregunto cuidadosamente.

—Para nada —dice cerrando la ventana con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Le ocurre algo? —me pregunta Chris que estaba sentado a mi derecha.

—"Para nada" —digo dedicandole una sonrisa irónica

—Eh, tranquilo, no creo que Zeus hago explotar el avión simplemente por tres chicos —dice Chris en forma de broma.

Le miro muy seria levantando las cejas.

—Suena algo propio de él —murmura Chris— Olvídalo.

—Espero que Zeus no haya escuchado eso —digo mordiendo mi labio inferior. En cuanto acabo de hablar el avion se zangolotea un poco. Siento las miradas de Nico y Chris sobre mi—. Y si lo escucho...


	29. Chapter 29

**¿Quién soy?**

—Es aquí —digo tragando saliva y dando un paso fuera del taxi.

Chris había salido antes que yo y me extendió la mano para ayudarme, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde y ya estaba a unos pasos mas lejos de el.

—¿Y ahora? —dice Nico saliendo del taxi—. ¿Tocamos el timbre y corremos?

Volteo a ver a Nico y lo encuentro con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Los últimos días que había pasado con el había estado cambiado, mas... feliz.

—¿Eso fue una broma, Di Angelo? —le dijo sonriendo. El solo me mira levantando una ceja.

—Anda, vamos —dice jalando de mi brazo. Llegamos a la reja y toque el timbre.

"¿En que le puedo ayudar?" dice el altavoz.

—Henry, soy Alexis —digo y no obtengo respuesta.

Después de unos segundos la reja se abrió. Cruce todo el jardín delantero con las piernas temblando y temiendo caer al suelo. Justo en los escalones de la entrada me aferre a Nico temiendo que mis piernas se derritieran.

—No me iré a ningún lado —susurra este para mi sorpresa.

—¿Lexi, estas bien? —me pregunta Chris poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

Solo asiento con la cabeza. La puerta se abre y detrás de ella me espera el rostro de mi hermana, Kat.

—¡Mel! —dice y después ve a los dos chicos que me acompañaban y se queda por primera vez sin palabras.

—Buenas tardes —dice Chris.

—Kat, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos —digo solamente.

—¿Donde demonios estabas? —dice una voz masculina acercándose a la puerta, Nick—. Te...

Kat y Nick se quedan solo mirandome con la boca abierta.

—¿Quienes son...? —pregunta mi hermano mirando a Chris y a Nico.

—Mis amigos, Chris y Nico —digo por suerte sin confundir los nombres—. ¿Podemos pasar?

Mis hermanos se hicieron a un lado y los tres entramos. Sin darme cuenta aun seguía aferrada a Nico, a este no parecía importarle.

—¡Alexis! —llega gritando mi madre.

—Mam... —la palabra muere en mis labios.

—Cariño, estas bien —dice acercándose a mi.

Suelto el brazo de Nico lentamente y me acerco a ella.

—Creí que te había pasado algo... Si te hubiera pasado... —empieza a decir y toma mi rostro entre sus manos.

Sus ojos se detienen en los míos y su expresión empieza a ensombrecerse.

—Lo sabes, ¿No es así? —pregunta acongojada.

Asiento lentamente con la cabeza.

—Te lo explicare —dice y pone sus manos en mis hombros.

—¿Esto es una de esas cosas raras de la abuela? —dice entonces Kat.

—Chicos, debemos hablar un momento —dice mi ¿madre? a mis hermanos—. Los cuatro.

* * *

Me siento en la silla delante del escritorio del estudio, la piel del forro se sintió extraña bajo mi cuerpo, como lejana y familiar de otra vida. Chris y Nico se habían quedado merendando en la cocina, a ninguno le había parecido mala idea y no protestaron.

—Eras muy pequeña —dice mi antigua madre sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Estabas recién nacida, eras una bebe hermosa, diferente a todos los bebes que había visto antes.

Kat se había sentado en la silla a mi lado y Nick se recargo en el librero.

—Tu madre, mi hermana, murió la noche que te dio a luz —dice y su voz falla unos segundos—. Mi hermana me había dicho antes que tu eras especial, que si algo le llegara a pasar a ella yo tenia que cuidar de ti, y así lo hice.

Desvío la mirada al suelo, incapaz de ver los ojos de la mujer que estaba frente de mi.

—Creí que si te criaba como mi hija, fuera de todo ese mundo tu estarías a salvo. Pero no fue así, los monstruos te encontraban y tu abuela creyó que seria mejor enseñarte a protegerte —dice mirando sus manos—. Yo no era tan poderosa como tu madre, yo no quería ese poder. Yo quería una vida normal para ti, sin dolor.

—¿Por qué nosotros no...? —pregunta Kat.

—Sus poderes están dormidos, tienen algunas habilidades. La inteligencia de Nick, tu facilidad para las personas, Kat —responde mi ahora tía—. Yo misma aun conservo algo, siempre pude influir en el estado de animo de las personas.

—Joan dijo algo sobre que mi madre me transfirió sus poderes esa noche —digo por primera vez mirándola.

—Tu nacimiento fue algo imposible —dice—. Cuando te sacaron no respirabas, entonces tu madre decidió hacer un ultimo conjuro.

—¿Ultimo conjuro? —pregunta Nick—. ¿Qué significa?

—Significa que sus poderes fueron transferidos a ti por una magia antigua y muy poderosa. Aun desconozco lo que hizo, pero esa noche hubo un eclipse sin previo aviso, la luna decidió interferir —explica levantando una ceja—. Las brujas se valen de la luna para todos sus trabajos, pero tu la tomaste en tu vida misma.

Mire a mi antigua madre, ahora parecía mas cansada, su cabello castaño ya no brillaba, sus ojeras se había hecho mas largas. Parecía que había envejecido 5 años en solo unos minutos.

—No intentábamos deshacernos de ti, solo quería que estuvieras a salvo. Creí que si estabas cerca del Olimpo tu padre te iba a sentir y te iba a aclarar todas las dudas que tenias —dice y se levanta de su silla—. Tus poderes están creciendo, lo puedo sentir y se que otros lo sienten y eso es peligroso. Nunca imagine que llegarías a tener tanto poder, y ahora también tienes una bendición de mucho peso sobre tus hombros.

—La bendición de Gaia —digo hipnotizada. Ella asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es la bendición de Gala? —pregunta Kat.

—Es "Gaia" —la corrige Nick—. Es la primera diosa en la mitología griega.

—Titanide —los corrige su madre.

—¿De que se trata? —pregunta Kat.

—Las brujas siempre están buscando por ella. Se cree que cuando Gaia te da su bendición te esta dando su poder y su protección —explica—. Aunque es algo muy peligroso también, si no se sabe controlar el poder, este acaba destruyéndote.

—Eso no debe ser bueno —dice Nick mordiéndose el labio.

—Las cosas no están bien —digo—. Algo esta pasando ahí abajo, el inframundo es un caos.

—¡¿Haz descendido?! —pregunta mi madre histérica.

—Tuve que tomar agua del río Estigia —digo.

—¡Pudiste haber muerto!

Me quedo callada esperando el regaño pero ella solamente suspira.

—Creo que me va a costar aceptar que ya no eres una niña pequeña —dice cerrando los ojos.

—¿Sabes quien es mi padre? —le pregunto de repente. Ella me mira unos segundos.

—Solo se que es un dios griego, tu madre nunca me dijo a mi, la única que lo sabia era tu abuela...

—¡Oye, espera! ¿La tía se enrollo con un dios griego? —pregunta Kat riendo. Nick le dedica una mirada severa.

—¿Aun no te han reconocido? —me pregunta y se siente mas como una daga en mi pecho.

Tal vez es que a mi padre no le importe en absoluto, o que piensa que soy un monstruo y no se quiere echar el cargo.

—Necesito estar sola —digo levantándome de la silla—. Es mucho que procesar

* * *

Miro las flores un largo rato, o mas bien donde deberían estar. Aun los arbustos no florecen y están llenos de botones esperando para abrirse. Camino entre los rosales acariciando las hojas con mi mano hasta que siento un pinchazo en mi brazo, me había encajado una espina. Aprieto la herida y sale una gota de sangre. Me quedo hipnotizada por el color, el hilo de liquido rojo se resbala por mi antebrazo lentamente.

—¡Boo! —escucho una voz en mi oído y me cubren los ojos.

Doy la vuelta instintivamente y derribo de un patada a quien estaba detrás de mi.

—¡Basta, lo siento! —dice mi víctima en el suelo.

—¡Will! —exclamo cuando lo reconozco—. Perdóname, no creí...

—No quería asustarte —dice levantándose.

—Lo siento, estoy a la defensiva —le digo apenada.

—No sabia que supieras golpear tan fuerte —dice sobándose el muslo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunto.

—Escuche que estabas en la ciudad y quise venir a verte, creí que podríamos hablar —me dice acercándose.

Me quedo parada frente a el y el rompe los centímetros que nos separaban.

—¿Esta es la mejor forma de hablar? —le pregunto a dos centímetros de sus labios.

—La verdad espero que no hablemos demasiado... —dice alzando una ceja—. ¿Te parece si vamos a otro lugar?

—¿Hablas en serio? —le pregunto asombrada.

—Te he extrañado demasiado. No lo puedo evitar.

Doy un paso hacia atrás y choco contra un arbusto.

—Quiero estar contigo, esta distancia me esta matando —dice acercándose a mi.

—Will, espera —le digo.

—Te Amo —dice—. ¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes? ¿No es suficiente?

—No es...

Los labios de Will chocaron contra los míos, su boca me aprisiona. Cierro los ojos para disfrutar de su contacto y el beso se vuelve mas desesperado.

—Will... —digo tratando de apartarme de el.

Siento sus manos en mi cintura acercándome mas a el con cierta violencia. La desesperación invade mi cuerpo, todo a mi alrededor se oscurece. La oscuridad me alcanza trata de poseerme, me ha atrapado. Mis brazos lentamente rodean su cuello atrayéndolo mas hacia a mi. El beso se vuelve mas profundo, mas salvaje, sus dientes muerden mi labio inferior con mas fuerza de la requerida, mis mejillas se encienden. Las manos de Will suben por debajo de mi blusa. Todo se vuelve mas oscuro, de repente siento que ya no soy 'yo' que es otra persona quien esta besando a ese chico.

—¡Basta! —grito apartándome de el. El solo me mira confundido, su cabello esta revuelto, sus labios enrojecidos y sus mejillas encendidas.

—Lo siento, no supe cómo fue que... —dice recobrando el aliento. Sus ojos se vuelven mas oscuros, ya no brilla el sol detrás de esa tormenta.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le pregunto.

—No eres la única a la que le ha cambiado la vida en pocos días —dice solamente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto confundida.

Will agacha la cabeza. Parece haber crecido bastante, y parece cansado y roto.

—¿Crees que eres la única que ha vivido en un engaño toda su vida? —dice mirándome dolido.

Yo solo me quedo callada incapaz de comprender de que habla.

—Si, Alexis, lo se todo —dice algo molesto—. Debiste haber confiado en mi, ¿somos amigos, no es así?

—Will, yo no podía decirte —trato de explicarle—. Desde que era pequeña mi abuela me dijo que nadie debería saberlo, ni siquiera te lo podía decir a ti.

—¿Y se supone que ahora debo confiar en ti? —dice riendo—. ¿Me vas a decir que estuviste haciendo este tiempo?

—Fui a Estados Unidos —respondo.

—Se lo que eres. Eres una semidiosa, eres una bruja. ¿No es así? ¿O me vas a decir mas mentiras?

—No te mentiré —le digo—. Y si, soy una bruja y soy una semidiosa.

—No eres la única con secretos familiares —dice.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Soy hijo de Nix, la diosa de la Noche —dice solamente.

* * *

Me encontraba en mi antigua habitación boca arriba sobre mi antigua cama, en mi mente daba vueltas la conversación con mi madre, el reencuentro con Will; el beso, lo que me había dicho... el beso. No fue cualquier beso fue algo mas. Y si, todas las chicas enamoradas dirían que no es cualquier beso si las besa una persona de quien están enamoradas, pero esto era diferente. Ese beso me envolvió en la oscuridad y tenia ganas de salir huyendo, tenia miedo, pero también me gusto, quería mas, era adictivo y la vida se me iba en ello, tal vez literalmente. Ese beso era como cuando los mosquitos van hacia la luz sabiendo lo que les espera y aun así se acercan y terminan electrocutados.

Vino a mi mente una imagen de Will, un Will mas lejano y frío, mas oscuro. Will era bastante guapo, todas las chicas estarían de acuerdo en eso, cualquier chica caería rendida a sus pies. Will era caballeroso y todo lo que una chica busca en un buen prospecto. Pero el Will que había aparecido en mi mente era peligroso y explosivo, misterioso y tan irresistible.

Deseche la idea de Will vestido con chaqueta de cuero y jeans oscuros en una moto. Ahora pensaba en mi padre... Yo no me sentía como una hija de Poseidon, no me sentía en absoluto tan heroica como Percy y por otro lado no quería ser hermana de Percy de ninguna manera.

"Toc-Toc" escucho que llaman a la puerta.

—Adelante —digo desde la cama lo bastante alto para que me escuchen del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Estas bien? —dice el chico al entrar.

—¿Chris? —digo incorporándome.

—Solo quería asegurarme que no necesitaras nada —dice acercándose a la cama.

—Estoy bien —respondo sentada en el borde de la cama.

—Nico me ha dicho que querías estar sola, pero yo quería verte.

—Esta bien —le digo.

Chris solo se queda parado en el borde de la cama mirándome.

—Te puedes sentar —le digo sonriendo.

—Mmm... claro —titubea antes de sentarse a mi lado.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos.

—Gracias por haber venido —le digo.

—Descuida, es un placer —dice.

—Tu me has apoyado desde el principio, me has protegido...

—Lexi... —dice interrumpiéndome.

—¿Si? —digo. El voltea hacia a mi y pone su mano en mi mejilla.

—Yo nunca te voy a dejar —dice mirándome a los ojos.

—No es tu obligación —le digo sonrojándome por la corta distancia que hay entre los dos.

—Quiero hacerlo —dice y antes que pudiera responder algo mas me besa.

Su mano derecha acaricia mi mejilla y la otra mano la entrelaza en mía. Sus labios eran gentiles sobre los míos, era un beso lleno de ternura y torpeza. Abrí los ojos cuando el se separo.

—Buenas noches —dice levantándose de la cama. Solo lo miro sin saber que decir. El acaricia mi cabello y besa mi frente antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

—Vamos a conocer a una persona muy especial —dice mi abuela acomodando mi cabello en una coleta muy apretada.

—No me gusta peinarme —digo removiéndome en el banco.

La escena cambia, camino con dificultad tropezando con mi vestido hasta alcanzar a mi abuela en el salón de te.

—Es ella, se llama Melody —dice mi abuela dirigiéndose al hombre que esta sentado a la mesa—. ¿No es hermosa?

El hombre abre los ojos como platos y sonríe.

—¿Tu eres Melody? —me pregunta amablemente—. He escuchado mucho sobre ti.

—Soy Lexi —respondo.

—Que lindo nombre —dice—. ¿Y cuantos años tienes?

—Tengo 4 años —digo levantando cuatro dedos en mi mano derecha.

—Haz crecido mucho —dice sonriendo—. Acércate.

Camino hacia el hombre lentamente, lo primero que llama mi atención son sus ojos oscuros, me resultan tan cálidos a pesar de tener mirada de maniático.

—Tienes un cabello hermoso —dice el hombre acariciando mi cabello y deshaciendo la coleta—. Deberías dejarlo suelto.

El cabello rojo cae sobre mis hombros haciéndome cosquillas.

—Te pareces mucho a tu madre —me dice.

—Mi madre tiene cabello castaño —respondo y el levanta las cejas.

—Sarah... —dice dirigiéndose a mi abuela, esta asiente con la cabeza—. ¿No piensa decírselo?

—Cree que así estará a salvo, que así puede protegerla.

—No puede hacerlo —dice molesto—. ¡Ella debe saber quien es!

—¿Y qué? ¿Le dirás que su padre no puede estar con ella por una estúpida regla de Zeus? —dice mi abuela—. Es mejor así. Yo me encargare de su educación.

—¿Y si no puedes hacerlo? —le pregunta el hombre—. Ella tiene un poder inimaginable.

—¡Yo también lo he pensado! ¿Crees que no lo he sentido? —dice mi abuela—. Tendrá que aprender a controlarlo.

—Ella es solo una niña —dice el hombre mirándome.

—Llegara el día en que no lo será y ese día te necesitara a ti —le dice mi abuela.

El hombre hace un puño con su mano izquierda y cuando lo abre aparece una pulsera plateada con varios dijes.

—Dásela cuando llegue el momento —dice el hombre dándole la pulsera a mi abuela. Mi abuela examina la pulsera un momento.

—¿Armas? ¿En serio? —dice alzando una ceja—. Bonito regalo de un padre para su hija.

—Lo necesitara —dice mirándome—. Ahora debo irme.

El hombre se pone en cuclillas frente a mi y sonríe.

—Te veré después, Lex —dice revolviendo mi cabello y dándome un beso en la frente.

* * *

**Hola! Doy señales de vida! Joder! Ya se que últimamente me he desaparecido, pero es que no tenia inspiración... Puff odio eso! y me sentía un asco escribiendo y no salia nada, absolutamente nada, me había quedado en blanco :/ Pero ya esto tratando de salir de ese pozo carente de inspiración ;)**


End file.
